Another Collins Comes To Collinsport
by Vila Restal
Summary: Up and running again! AU Storyline starting in 1969, and taking off from there. A new Collins comes to Collinsport with orders to seek out a vampire and maybe get the answers he is looking for. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just so not to get any bad reviews on the way that Willie talks, it's because he's from Brooklyn, N.Y., and he talks with a lot of broken words. And if you do a wiki on John Karlen, he is from Brooklyn, and that's why his character talks the way he does. Hope everyone will enjoy this story now, for it is AU as well as the other stories that I have done on here. Have a great day now!**

 _July 17_ _th_ _, 1969_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I learned a week ago from both the Vampire High Council and the Vatican that another vampire arose some time ago, and now decided to send both me and Maverick to investigate. They feel since that I have the same abilities as a vampire, but none of their weakness's, that it would be best to send us there._

 _They had also informed me that this is where my mother, who died while giving birth to me, is from. It's going to be strange to come to Collinsport, Me. for the first time in nearly a century! Hopefully, if this is the same vampire that attacked my mother, I would finally find out why, and decide to whether or not to end his life!_

 _Brian Collins_

Brian closed his diary that he kept, and left the room that he was using in the Collinsport Inn. He saw that it was nearly dusk and headed towards the Blue Whale to see if anything was going to happen there. He entered the smoking bar, and wondered why people smoked like they did. He went over to the bar and ordered a rum and coke and grabbed a table and waited.

He saw several people coming in and either grabbed tables to order drinks, or went to the bar to do that. He noticed a few young ladies coming in, and sighed. He still thought of Jill every so often, and wondered what would have happened if she wasn't killed like she was. He vowed that if he ever came across his onetime 'friend', he would make him pay for what he had done!

He then spotted a man with blond hair coming in and he was talking to a woman with red hair about someone, or somethings. He tried to make out what they were saying to each other.

" _Julia, he's outta his mind again if he thinks he can become wha' he was before."_

" _Willie, try to understand what Barnabas is trying to do. He wants to become human again after being what he is now for so long. Give him time to get use to the serum that I've come up with and hopefully it will work this time."_

Brian decided to get up and head over to the table and see what else he could find out. He 'accidentally' spilled his drink on the man.

"I'm so sorry for this mess. Let me clean it up and buy you both drinks on me." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"It's alright. Willie and I were just leaving." The woman said before getting up.

"Tha's right. So youse have better go and leave us along." The man said while getting up to leave as well.

"I'll walk you to your car then 'Brooklyn'." Brian said with a bigger smile on his face.

"Hows you know dat I'm from Brooklyn?" Willie asked.

"I can tell from the accent because I'm from Queens myself." Brian said while looking at the two of them.

"So you're from N.Y. as well then?" Julia wondered.

"Raised there after I was born. Come on, I'll follow you to make sure you both get home safe."

"Dat won't be necessary mista'. We can get home witout any help from you!" Willie said while raising his voice.

"Willie, calm down. He didn't mean any harm now did you." Julia said to the stranger.

"Not at all. I just wanted to make sure that after what happened in there, that the two of you made it back alright."

"You see Willie, no harm at all." Julia said to Willie.

"I hopes you're right about this Julia. Afta' all wit wha' happened with…OUCH! Watch it Julia!" Willie started to say, but Julia 'accidently' stepped on his foot.

Brian started to laugh at what happened at how Julia kept Willie from saying more than what he was supposed to. Willie saw that he was being laughed at, and decided to try to hit the stranger! Brian saw the fist coming towards him, and grabbed it with his left hand and then grabbed Willie by the throat, and lifted him off the ground!

Julia knew of one other person that could do this, and why! Barnabas! She reached into her purse and pulled out her cross and placed over the strangers face! Brian looked at the cross and frowned for it had no effect on him! He then let go of Willie, which of course fell to the ground and grabbed the cross out of Julia's hand!

"This has no effect on me! You can try your toys on vampires, but not on me! Now we will go to where this Barnabas is and see if he will see me now!" Brian commanded the two of them!

Brian ordered them into his car, a Black 1967 Pontiac GTO Convertible with enough to seat more in the back, and a big trunk in case he had to hide himself or someone that was 'missing'. Julia gave the stranger directions to the Old House, and hopefully Barnabas can stop this person before anything else happens!

Brian had both Julia and Willie walk in front of him to make sure they didn't try anything. They reached the front door, and Julia opened it and went inside. Willie and Brian followed suit and followed her into the main room where Barnabas was. Brian saw Barnabas getting up, and spoke to him.

" _ **YOU?! I SAW YOUR BODY UNDER THE CLIFFS ALONG THE BEACH IN 1897! HOW IS IT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE NOW?!"**_ Brian said in a loud voice.

Barnabas, Julia, and Willie didn't know what to make of this since Barnabas had only woken up just a couple of years ago! Hopefully this person can answer this question for them!


	2. Chapter 2

Barnabas then realized what this person was talking about! It was his failed attempt at going back in time to 1897 and preventing Chris Jennings from being cursed as a Werewolf! Barnabas then spoke to the strange man in front of him.

"I know what you're talking about. Julia, remember I had just returned from 1897 from trying to prevent Quentin from dying, only to become cursed as a Werewolf." Barnabas reminded both her and Willie.

"I remember Barnabas. It's too bad that your plan didn't work though since Chris is still cursed." Julia said with sadness in her voice.

"I don' understan'. Wha's dis hav' ta do wit wha' he's talking about?" Willie wanted to know.

"It has to do with his body being in a cave not too far from here, but he's still standing here! That's what it has to do with it!" Brian said with some anger in his voice.

"It was Angelique that had removed my curse in 1897 to prevent people from thinking that I was a vampire and created a double that had removed my curse. Only when I returned to this time, I was cursed again. I cannot seem to escape this curse. There has to be a way to remove it." Barnabas said with determination.

"Barnabas, just remember that I am working on a new serum that will hopefully work so you can become human again. Now just relax and let's find out what this young man wants with you." Julia said with a smile on her face.

Barnabas nodded, knowing that she was the voice of reason whenever he felt that there was a no win situation that was before him. He then looked up at the strange, and noticed that there was something about him that looked familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look like…" Barnabas started to say to him.

"…my mother. You may remember her. Her name was Gwen Collins. I'm her son Brian." He told everyone.

Both Julia and Willie saw the look on Barnabas's face, and they knew that he knew what this Brian was talking about! Barnabas then developed an embarrassed look on his face knowing that he was going to come clean about this now!

"It was the year 1795 when I was first cursed. I had silently gone into the village and was looking for a person to feed off of. I saw this gentle young woman, and I knew I could not kill her like the others I had done. And don't look at me like that Julia! I still loved Josette, but for some reason, I had to be with her as well!" Barnabas said while getting the 'Look' from Julia.

"I's always knew youse were a playa Barnabas." Willie said before getting looks from both Julia and Barnabas.

Brian just shook his head and let Barnabas continued with his story.

"I saw her, and feel in love with her as well. I took her to private places and told her many stories about Martinique and other places that I've been to. Then one night, I bit her as we were…"

"We don't need to hear the graphic stuff now! Just continue on about my mother." Brian told Barnabas.

"She had told me that she was pregnant, and was afraid of what would happen to her. I had my father give her save passage to hopefully find help in the Vatican since my father and I had read about a secret society that would do such things. Apparently it was true then since you're here. What happened to your mother?" Barnabas wanted to know.

"She died not too long after giving birth to me. I never had the chance to know her. And it's your fault, _**DAD**_ , would you prefer _**FATHER?!**_ " Brian said in an angry voice.

"So whys are you her' fer?" Willie asked.

"I was sent by both the Vampire High Council and the Vatican to see if he would either come to Rome and be protected by the Vampire High Council or stay here and be protected by me. The choice is your's, but if you decide on neither, then I would have no choice but to destroy you!" Brian said while pulling out his sword that he had concealed in his duster jacket.

"He's not kiddin' Barnabas! He lifted me off da groun' wit just one hand! An' Julia's cross didn' work on him either!" Willie said in a shaky voice while looking at Brian.

Brian then revealed his fangs to Barnabas as well to show that Barnabas had to make his mind up right away! Barnabas, Julia, and Willie gulped at the sight before them!

"How is it that my cross didn't work on you? You mentioned that it only worked on vampires, but here you are showing fangs like one." Julia said to Brian.

"That's because I'm a Dhamphir, or in simpler terms, a Daywalker. I have all the abilities of a vampire, but not their weakness's. That's why your cross didn't' work on me. Now what's your decision _ **DAD**_?!" Brian wanted to know.

"My choice is to…"


	3. Chapter 3

"…stay here and be protected by you." Barnabas said in a low and solemn voice.

Brian then put his sword away, and retracted his fangs. This brought a smile to both Julia and Willie that nothing was going to happen to Barnabas now. Then Barnabas asked the question that he knew that not only he, but Julia and Willie would want to know.

"How is it that the Vatican knows about Vampires, and not sending anyone to destroy them or the Vampire High Council not attack humans more?" Barnabas asked.

"I'll tell you. It began when the first vampire, Vlad the Impaler was first born. He was born as a vampire in the year 1475 after he was released from his prison and married his wife. He came home one night and found out that his wife was tricked into believing that Vlad died by assassins and took her own life. When he arrived home, he found the letter and her body was brought before him. He then vowed that he would serve a new master and he was transformed into a Vampire."

Barnabas, Julia, and Willie listened to more of what Brian had to say, knowing that they would have questions to ask him after he was done.

"As for the Vampire High Council and the Vatican. Vlad, or Count Dracula as he was calling himself, decided that even though he was serving a new master, he would have to answer for what he was going to do. He decided that he would gather any and all vampires that were around at that time to gather and listen to what he had to say. He told them that they even though they were vampires, that they would only feed on only the humans that he felt could no longer be of any use to the other humans like prisoner and such. He then decided to form the Vampire High Council and work with the Vatican since it was Pope Pius II ordered him to the Crusades to begin with. He figured that they should work together in keeping peace between the Vampires and Humans. And if either side should do something against the other without permission, then that side would have the right to serve the punishment." Brian said before taking a drink of Brandy that was on the table near Barnabas.

Barnabas looked at Brian because he did not offer any Brandy to Brian, and Brian should have asked for it.

"So for the last few centuries there has been peace between the Vampires and Humans, but there is always a few that want to break that peace and start a war that neither side could win." Brian said as he gulped down the rest of his drink.

"So hows do you fit into dis?" Willie asked Brian.

"It's like this. Every so often a vampire would fall in love with a human, and things happen, and a Dhamphir is born." Brian said while looking at Barnabas.

Barnabas squirmed a bit in his chair as both Brian and Julia looked at him. Willie just smiled a bit seeing Barnabas looking the way he was now. Barnabas saw Willie's face, and glared at him! Willie removed the smile waiting to see if Brian was going to continue.

"There a Dhampir's that travel the world like I do to see if any new vampires would either stay in their homes and be protected by them, or go to the Vampire High Council for protections. If they choose neither of these, then they would be destroyed because they would be considered too dangerous to left on their own. Too bad Adolph didn't listen and do what he was supposed to instead of trying to take over the world. He was an excellent swordsman. Almost as good as me." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"You don't mean…" Julia started to say.

"Yes, that Adolph. He was a Dhamphir, but decided to use his abilities to take over the world instead of helping those in need. He was an egomaniac. It took not only myself, but my friend Maverick as well. Good thing Maverick was and is still on good shape to help me out on our missions. We saved each other time and time again." Brian said with a reminiscent look on his face.

'I take then that I will be under your protection for now on then." Barnabas wanted to know.

"Yes. I will have to stay here until the time comes that I have to move on. Now the only thing is, how do we introduce me to the rest of my family then? Can't say that I'm your son even if it's true." Brian said to them.

"Why not his cousin? After all, that's what Barnabas told everyone when he was released from his coffin." Julia told Brian.

"Dat could work fer yer. Afta' all, dat's wha' Barnabas told dem." Willie said with some excitement in his voice.

"We could pass for cousins you know. The only problem is that Roger has been to New York a lot, and may know there's no Collins there." Barnabas pointed out to everyone.

"There are a lot of people with the name Collins in New York City, and since I was raised in Queens, even if it was in the late 18th to early 19th centuries, he would have a hard time trying to figure out which one I came from. And besides, both the Vampire High Council and the Vatican made sure that every Dhamphir had some sort of family life before they started on their training on their new life. And let's just say that I've been paid very well for my services over the couple of centuries." Brian said with a big smile on his face before pouring himself another glass of Brandy.

The four of them made their plans on how to introduce Brian to the rest of the Collins family, and hopefully Roger won't do too much digging into Brian's past. But that was covered so if Roger did find anything, it would show that Brian made his fortune by both working and inheriting from his side of the family. They would wait till tomorrow night to bring Brian over to Collinwood and hopefully everyone there would accept him as they did Barnabas.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Next Night – Collinwood_

Quentin and Roger were in the Drawing room of Collinwood enjoy some Sherry while discussing what is going on in the Cannery.

"I keep telling you Roger that we need to update a lot of the equipment so we can stay in competition with the other canneries in the area." Quentin said to Roger.

"I don't see the need to. After all, it's been like this since our ancestor's started the family business so long ago." Roger said while taking a sip of his Sherry.

"That's just it Roger. We have to keep up with the times in order to stay in business, otherwise we'll lose a lot of customers to our competitors." Quentin said in an exasperated voice.

As they continued their discussion, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard heard what both her brother and cousin had said, and could agree more with what Quentin said they should do. As she was about to join the discussion, there was a knock on the front door, and she went to answer it. Standing there was her cousin Barnabas, Julia Hoffman, and someone else she did not know.

"Barnabas, Julia. Please come in." She said with a smile on her face.

As they stepped inside, Brian looked at the size of the house from the inside for a change. The last time he was he was back in 1897 when he was sent here not only to find a vampire that he did, but was destroyed, but that of a Werewolf as well and try to bring him or she in so it could be put into one of the refugee camps so it would not kill another human or destroyed like he had done so in the past. He was brought out of his musings by Elizabeth's voice.

"Barnabas, Julia, who is this with you?" She asked while staring at Brian.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. This is a cousin from New York City. Brian Collins." Barnabas said the necessary lie while smiling at Elizabeth.

"Nice to finally meet a side of the family that I did not know I had here." Brian said while smiling at Elizabeth.

"Another family member now. We'll going to have to open another Wing of the house if more members keep showing up like this. Please come with me into the Drawing Room and tell everyone about yourself." Elizabeth said while everyone followed her after hanging up their coats.

As they entered the Drawing Room, Roger made a comment about another strange coming onto Collinwood under his breath. Brian heard this, and smiled to himself that he was going to have fun with descendant of the family. He then spotted Quentin Collins, and he knew right away that this was the Werewolf that he was looking for, and he was going to have to do something about this before there was anymore killings in Collinsport! Brian glared at Quentin, and Quentin didn't know why.

"So tell me about where in New York City did you grow up?" Liz asked Brian.

"In Queens. If fact, Long Island City to be precise. Live there until a few years ago when my parents were taken from me in an accident. I had no other family members, but my father had papers that stated we were from the Collins family here in Maine, so I drove up here to look you up." Brian said while helping himself to the Sherry.

Roger didn't like that someone else was helping himself to the Sherry since he was going to drink the rest tonight!

"So what made you decide to come up here now? You could have come up here before your parents died." Roger wanted to know.

"At the time, I had my parents and just an uncle who left me a bit of money before he passed away. So I figure that I might as well come up here and see if the rumors were true that there were still some Collins up here. And here you are." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"How do we know you're actually a Collins?! You could have come up here to try to get your hands on the money that we make here!" Quentin said in a suspicious voice with a hint of anger in it.

"Now Quentin, you mustn't be like that. After all, it took everyone here to get to know you as well." Julia reminded him even though she knew the truth about him.

"Julia's right Quentin. Just give Brian a chance here. After all, he could be of great help to us." Barnabas told Quentin.

Quentin got the hint from both Julia and Barnabas that they have a new ally here in case something were to happen.

"When did you arrive? I didn't know you came into town at all." Roger said to Brian.

"I got here a couple of days ago, and told the clerk at the Inn not to say anything. I wanted to make sure that nobody knew who I was and treated me differently. I'm that type of person that won't take advantage of the name Collins here. I would want them to trust me for who I am, and not the name." Brian said with the fact that Roger often would get his way because of the family history involved.

Quentin laughed a bit at that, for that was how Roger would always get his way to get out of traffic tickets and such. But here was a Collins that would go the other way to not use the family name to get his way. Everyone continued talking for most of the night before Roger and Liz went to their rooms to get some sleep and ready for work the next day.

Brian grabbed his duster jacket and went back into the Drawing Room. Barnabas, Julia and Quentin watched as Brian pulled out his sword and pointed it at Quentin!

" _ **Alright Werewolf! You can either join the others of your kind in one of the camps that are set up for you, or you can be destroyed here and now!"**_ Brian said in a low voice that only the four of them could only hear.

The three of them did not know what to do since they didn't know of this before! They stared at Brian waiting for the next move between Brian and Quentin, not knowing who the victor was going to be!


	5. Chapter 5

**To the people that have reviewed this story so far, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Looking forward to more reviews when I post more chapters up, and any helpful hints you may have for me are greatly appreciated! Enjoy this chapter now!**

Quentin wasn't sure what to do with a sword pointed at him, but he was going to do his best to get himself out of this situation! He slowly cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now listen here, I don't know what you're talking about and how much you had to drink, but I can assure you that I'm no Werewolf." Quentin said in a calming voice.

" **You can't lie to me Werewolf! I can smell your kind anywhere! Now what's your choice?! Going to one of the camps, or getting your head handed to you?!"** Brian said to Quentin in a voice that meant he means business.

"If you do this, how would Quentin's disappearance be explained to the family?" Barnabas said while trying to defuse the situation.

"Barnabas is right. How would Quentin's leaving be explained?" Julia asked as well.

" **That's not my problem! He has to answer for the lives he took while back in 1897! Now Quentin, will you go or have your head taken from you!"** Brian said while raising his sword for the killing blow!

Quentin at that moment had grabbed one of the swords on the wall, and used it against Brian! They traded blows while moving about the Drawing Room and finally heading out through the French doors into the garden area! Once outside, Quentin decided to run into the woods in the hope of escaping this person that was going to kill him! Quentin then waited for Brian to come after him by hiding behind some rocks!

In the meantime, Barnabas was doing his best to reason with Brian while holding him! But it was no use! Julia was going to try to inject him with a sedative, but he managed to get out of Barnabas's grip before she could do anything! Brian was able to follow Quentin's trail by following Quentin's scent since his senses were that of a Vampire! He finally found Quentin, and the continued their sword fight! Brian finally disarmed Quentin, and raised his sword for the killing blow, but asked Quentin if he had any last words that he wanted to say.

"In fact I do. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I had done when I was cursed. I had no way of stopping the creature that I would become on the night of a Full Moon. At least I would finally be put out of my misery. Please just end it so I can finally be free once and for all. There's one thing you need to know before you do take off my head." Quentin said to Brian.

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"There's a portrait of myself that has to be destroyed first before you kill me." Quentin told Brian.

"Why?!"

"Because it's the only thing that is keeping me alive right now. Otherwise I would have died when Beth had shot me in 1897 with a Silver Bullet. So destroy my portrait and then take my life." Quentin said with a pleading look and voice.

Brian listened and saw Quentin's face, and knew that Quentin meant every word of it! He lowered his sword, and stuck out his hand in friendship! Quentin wasn't sure to make of this, but shook the proffered hand.

"Why did you decide to spare my life?" Quentin asked.

"Because any other Werewolf would not have offered his or her's life like you did. I'm not going to report this back to my superiors that you're here. I think we could work out a way that may cure you of your curse. Doubt it would work, but it doesn't hurt to give it a shot." Brian said with a slight smile on his face.

"That would be great because as long as I'm cursed, I can't take the chance of marrying the one person that I fell in love with." Quentin said with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm surprised that you haven't do so by now. Maybe just start dating her for now and see where it goes. By the way, what's her name?" Brian wanted to know.

"Maggie Evans. She's the governess for David right now. Hopefully one day I can marry her." Quentin said while thinking of her.

This brought back memories of Jill for Brian. He still missed her very much, and if it hadn't been for his onetime friend taking her life because he thought Brian was going to turn her into a Vampire, they would be together right now!

Barnabas and Julia found the two men, and were relieved that Quentin was still alive! They discussed what should be done for Quentin in finding a way to end his curse without taking his life. The four of them headed towards the Old House to talk some more, not knowing that someone was watching them, and would do their best to end the lives of Barnabas Collins, Julia Hoffman, Quentin Collins, and one time friend Brian Collins! Plans were forming in this person's head to think of the different ways to end of their lives now!


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback – 1955 – New York City – Meat Packing District_

 _Both Brian and Maverick have been looking for Jill for a few days now with no luck in sight! They managed to get a few leads, but they ended up being dead ends! They had to find her because not only was she part of their team, but the love of Brian's life as well!_

 _They had found some clues from one person about a man and a woman being holed up in an abandoned building the Meat Packing District, and they headed there. They still could not believe that their one time friend had taken Jill for no reason! They had to find her and soon, because the two of them did not want Jill or anyone else that might be there to get either hurt or killed!_

 _Brian and Maverick found the building and split up to see if they could find her faster and catch him before anything would happen. They went through the building quietly and with their weapons drawn in case they were suddenly attack! Brian had found Jill tied down and gagged to a table that was inside a steel cage with large pointed makeshift cross above Jill's heart that was being held up by some rope!_

 _As Brian neared the cage, he saw Maverick coming from the other side, making sure they were not going to be ambushed! Then everyone heard the voice of their onetime friend!_

" _ **STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE VAMPIRE! YOU WILL NOT TURN THIS POOR CREATURE INTO WHAT YOU ARE, FOR I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!"**_ _The voice told them._

 _Brian ran towards the cage, but it was too late! The rope that was holding the cross was shot at with an arrow from a different part of the room that neither Maverick nor Brian had checked on, and plunged into Jill's chest! Brian ran to the cage and bent the bars enough to get inside! Maverick went looking for the person responsible, and came back empty! Brian held Jill's body with tears coming down his face! After a few minutes, Brian screamed out the person's name!_

" _ **JEREMIAH TRASK! I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAD DONE! IF IT TAKE'S ME THE REST OF MY LIFE, SO HELP ME! YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING FOR WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!"**_ _Brian yelled for all of eternity to hear!_

 _Maverick help his friend get the cage door open, and Brian carried Jill's body to the car, and placed it in the trunk. They drove to the church that was always ready to help them, and prepared a small wake and ceremony for just them. They then went to the cemetery and buried her in the in the grave. Both Brian and Maverick said a silent prayer for their onetime friend and partner._

 _The Old House – Brian's Room – Middle of the night – Present day_

Brian woke up from the same dream that he had for so long! He had sweat coming down his face and tears of sadness as well. He vowed that he would never love again until Jeremiah Trask was dealt with! He then picked up his wallet from the night table that was next to the bed, and looked at the picture of the one person that had brought happiness into his life.

He remembered that day the picture was taken. It was at Coney Island in Brooklyn. They had spent the day there just enjoying themselves since they weren't on any mission for the time being. She had her red hair pulled back in a ponytail with shorts and a short sleeved shirt and sneakers on. He just wore one of his black outfits that she would make jokes about, and he took it in stride. They had a great day, and enjoyed some 'quality time' later that night.

So far, no leads on Trask while on any assignments, which would not stop him or Maverick! They made sure that if anyone heard anything, they would be rewarded! He then closed his wallet and placed back on the night table, and fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Roger and Quentin were enjoying their breakfast for a change since Mrs. Johnson was out of town to see some family. Maggie and Elizabeth pitched in to make the breakfast as long as both Roger and Quentin cleaned up afterwards. Quentin had no problem with that since he had done that a lot while traveling to find some way to end his curse. He doubt that Roger would and find some way to get out of it. Quentin just shook his head at the thought of one Roger Collins would do some housework!

Maggie was going through the foyer when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Julia, Willie, and one Brian Collins that Elizabeth had told her about. She told them to come in and they hung their coats and jackets up.

"So where's tall, dark, and gruesome at?" Brian said before laughing.

"Who?" Maggie asked.

"He means Quentin Maggie. You have to forgive Brian here, he tends to make smart remarks from time to time." Julia said while giving Brian the 'LOOK'!

"Julia, Brian didn' mean anytin' wit wha' he said tis mornin'. He's jus' havin' some fun wit us." Willie said while laughing to himself that Brian was funny when he wanted to be.

Julia glared at Willie as well since there was no one to stop either of them from making jokes now! Maggie saw the interaction, and just shook her head as she led the three of them towards the Dining Room to get some breakfast. As they were coming in, Roger just made a face, and Brian wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Willie.

"Just what we needed now, ruffians at the table." Roger muttered that Brian heard.

"Excuse, what was that?" Brian asked Roger.

"I said ruffians at the table." Roger said to Brian.

"I hope you weren't referring to either Willie or myself here dear cousin. Because as far as I'm concern, neither of us are ruffians." Brian told Roger.

"With his background, and you being of the working class before you got your money, it makes you ruffian." Roger stated matter-of-factly.

Brian would normally take a person like this, and make them eat those words, but decided to take a different approach.

"At least Willie and I work for our money, and not have it handed over to us on a Silver Platter like it was to you, you spoiled, bratty, stuck-up, pampered, old stick in the mud. Willie let's head over to the diner and get breakfast there. And before you say no, it's my treat since I know how to treat people that deserve the respect they have earned." Brian said while heading out the door and grabbing his duster at the same time.

Willie followed suit while wishing that he was with at least a couple of people that forgave him for what he had done in the past. Roger then realized he was at the end of one of his sister's glares, and knew he was in trouble!

"Roger Collins, until you apologized to both Brian and Willie, your allowance will be cutoff until I see fit. Now you better leave here before David sees how you behaved to our guests!" Liz said while watching Roger squirm in his chair from her glaze!

Roger slowly got out of his chair and headed straight for the door, and hightailed it to the Cannery. Quentin finished his plate, and grabbed all the dishes and headed to the kitchen before Liz came down on him for no reason!

Once it the men left, Liz and Maggie laughed a bit at what Liz had done! David came in and wondered what was going on. Liz made him a plate and told him it was nothing to worry about. He finished his breakfast and went to where Maggie had her study plans set up for the day and waited for her. As he entered the room, he saw the spirit of the young woman that had started to come around a couple of days ago, and smiled at her. She smiled back at him while her red hair was tied back in a ponytail while wearing a short sleeve shirt and shorts and just sneaker on. He asked her what her name was, and she told him Jill.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the way the last chapter ended. Yes, this is the same Jill that Brian had dreamt about the night before, and let's just say she plays a part in this as well! LOL! As for David, I had forgotten how old he was in '69, and thinking that he's about 10 -11 years old here. If anyone knows his age at 1969, please let me know so I can get his age right later on in the story. And yes, Brian can have a 'smart mouth' at times! LOL! Enjoy!_

 _Collinsport Diner – Breakfast Rush_

Brian and Willie had entered the diner, and it was busy as usual with everyone in there rushing to get something to eat before heading to the Cannery or wherever else they may be working at. They found a booth and sat down and waited for someone to take their order. A minute later, a waitress came to take their order.

"Hi, I'm Susie, and I'll be your waitress. Would you gentlemen like something to drink before placing your order?" She asked Willie and Brian.

"Sur', I'll hav' coffee. Wha' abou' you Brian?"

"I'll have a coffee as well. Thanks." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." Susie said before getting their coffees.

"Order anything you want Willie, it's my treat." Brian said while looking over the menu.

"You sur' abou' dat?" Willie asked.

"Yes. Now don't worry about it. And you don't have to worry about paying me back. It's my treat." Brian said while smiling.

Willie was amazed that a person he just met would do such a thing for him. Granted someone would once in a while pay for something for him, but he would always have to pay them back even with no money. Susie came back shortly, and was ready to take their order.

"Are you both ready to order, or do you need more time?" She asked them.

"I'll hav' breakfast special wit' Rye Toast." Willie told her.

"And how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled." He said while smiling at her.

"And what would you like sir?" She asked Brian.

"I'll have a Bacon, Bologna, and Salami Cheese Omelet." Brian told her.

"And what type of Cheese?"

"American." He told her.

"Coming right up." She told them and then left to place their order.

After she left, Brian took out his 'inhaler' that he would use every day to increase his abilities. Willie saw this, and asked about it.

"Wha's dat' fer?"

"It's a special inhaler that I use every day. Let's just say that it's better than what Barnabas does to stay alive every night." Brian told him with hopefully Willie would understand.

It took Willie a moment to realize what Brian was talking about.

"Yous' mean instead of 'feeding' like da way dat Barnabas does, yous' use dat instead." Willie said to Brian.

"That's correct. At least I don't have to harm anyone or thing. I only do if I don't have any other choice." Brian told Willie.

"Hopefully it won' hav' ta come ta dat." Willie said to Brian.

"I hope so as well." Brian said to Willie.

Just then, Susie brought their meals, and told them to enjoy. They started eating and talking more about what Barnabas had wanted Willie to do around the Old House. Brian figured that he'll give Willie a hand with some of the stuff since he was going to be living there as well. While they were eating, Brian kept feeling like they were being watched, and there was something about the presence that felt familiar to him, but could not place it. They finished their meal and Brian paid for it, and made sure to leave Susie a good tip for her services. They headed back to the Old House to start on some of what Barnabas what done.

The person watching them hid behind some bushes so not to be seen by the one that vowed to get even for what happened back in 1955! He realized too late and from what he found out from the church that had performed the funeral on Jill that she was not becoming a Vampire, but was 3 months pregnant! He not only took her life, but that of an innocent child as well!

He was going to wait until the time was right to make his move and hopefully only one of them would survive the ordeal! He had asked the priest if Brian knew about the pregnancy, and the priest told him no. He knew that once Brian found out, Brian would definitely kill him! He was willing to give up his life for what he had done now. Hopefully Jeremiah Trask would finally find the peace he was looking for!


	9. Chapter 9

_Collinsport Diner – A Few Days Later_

It took Brian, Willie, and Julia a lot of time to convince Barnabas that restoring the Old House to the way he wanted it was going to be too much for Willie to do by himself. Brian told Barnabas that he would pay for the rest of the work to be done, along with indoor plumbing. Again, Barnabas wasn't happy about this since it meant that the workers would be in the basement and they would see his coffin. Brian suggested that the coffin be moved back to the secret room in the mausoleum until the work was done. Barnabas finally gave in and let the work to be finished.

Brian was at a table waiting for his food to come to him. It was going to be a Cheeseburger with Bacon, French Fries, and a Chocolate Shake. He was going to work this off which for his was no problem. Susie brought his food over and Brian thanked her and started to eat. He didn't pay attention to a man that was a little bigger than him coming into the diver and looking to place an order himself.

"Hey, I need some food here!" The big, muscular man called out.

"Would you like a menu sir?" Susie asked as she approached him.

"Nah. Just give me two burgers, fries, and two Cokes." He told Susie.

"Will that be to go?" She asked hoping that it was.

"Nope, going to enjoy the food here." He told her while smiling.

Susie told the cook about the order, and went back to what she was doing so not having to deal with the 6'1", blond crew cut man that much. A couple of minutes later, Susie see's the order is ready, and places it in front of the man. He then puts some salt on both burgers and fries, and some pepper on the burgers as well. He takes a bite out one burger and spits it out! He calls out to Susie.

" _ **HEY LADY, THIS BURGER IS AWFUL! I WANT SOMETHING TO BE DONE ABOU THIS, AND I WANT IT NOW!"**_ He yelled at Susie!

"What's wrong with the food sir?" She said hoping that someone will help out here!

"This burger is disgusting! Doesn't the cook know how to cook a burger?! I mean it is really tasteless, and I had put salt and pepper on it, and it still had no flavor! What are you going to do for me on this?!" The man demanded to know.

"Is there a problem here that I can take care of?" Brian said as he got up from his seat to see if he could resolve this.

"It's none of your business here shorty! Now get out of my face!" The man told Brian.

"I'm making it my business since I consider the waitress a friend from the short time I've known her. Now you're going to apologize for how you're treating her, and you'll do it now." Brian said in a calm voice.

"Make me." Was all the man said.

Brian took off his favorite sunglasses and asked Susie to hold them for him. She nodded her head yes as she then watched Brian take off his duster, and placed it on the coat rack near the door. The big man removed his jacket as well, and was ready for a fight! Both men made fists and waited for the other to draw the first blow! As they both started to swing at each other, Susie along with everyone else saw something that shocked them all! As they were swinging at each other, they then started to hug each other and laughing like crazy!

"When did you get into town you big clown?" Brian asked Maverick.

"Just a short time ago. I figured you'll be here and why not put on a show for the folks here." Maverick said with a smile on his face.

"That reminds me. I'm sorry that Maverick put you through this Susie. I promise he would do this again." Brian said while smiling at Susie and getting his sunglasses from her.

"I'll pay for the food and for the next order and for anyone else that would like something to eat or drink. It'll be my treat." Maverick said while smiling at Susie.

Susie was going to be mad at the two of them, but once she saw that Maverick had put down a $50.00 bill on the counter, she knew that he meant it. The two of them then went to the table that Brian was sitting at, and Brian caught Maverick on what was going on. He told Maverick about Barnabas, and what he was doing to the Old House and that maybe they could work from there and see if anything out of the ordinary would take place.

"So how's going otherwise?" Maverick asked Brian.

"It's going alright. I, along with Barnabas friends managed to convince him to update place he's living at so it's in this era, and not his anymore." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Think this Barnabas will let me stay there as well since we're a team?" Maverick asked.

"I have to ask dear ole dad about that." Brian said to Maverick that Barnabas was indeed his father now.

"What if he says no, then what?" Maverick asked.

"Then I guess you'll just have to sleep in an outhouse then!" Brian said before laughing!

Maverick laughed with his friend since they had slept in worse places than that while on assignments for their 'employers'. They talked and ate some more before they left to head over to the Old House and see how progress was coming on the place. Brian ordered some food for Willie before leaving and made sure that Willie got some food in him as well. They got into their cars, and Maverick followed Brian to the Old House.

Jeremiah watched them leave, and remembered the times they would pull this stunt all the time in every town they went to. He was going to make sure that the waitress didn't fall for Brian, or his way of life! He vowed that the All Mighty was showing him a sign that this was going to be the town that would be their showdown now! He was going to take it upon himself to rid the world of Brian, and others like him because they were all evil and had to be destroyed.

He still felt bad about that he took Jill's life, for he thought she was going to be turned into a vampire. He wished he had listened to her when she told him that there was a change coming, and that she would no longer be on the team anymore! But Jeremiah would not listen, and tied her down and gagged her at gunpoint and waited for both Brian and Maverick to arrive!

He brought himself back to the present and headed to his room at the Inn in Rockport, and prepared his weapons for the final fight between himself and one Brian Collins!


	10. Chapter 10

**Want to say thanks for the reviews on here. Really appreciate it very much!** **As for Brian being the way he is at times, just remember that he, like Spock from 'Star Trek' is torn between two worlds, and can be a smartass at times and demanding because he wants everything done the way it should be. Just give him some time and he'll eventually come around. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter now.**

 _Collinwood That Night_

As Liz was heading towards the Drawing Room, she heard a knock on the door, and answered it. She saw her cousins Barnabas and Brian standing there.

"Barnabas, Brian, it's good to see you both here tonight. Please come in." She said to the two of them.

"Good evening Elizabeth. I hope everything is alright." Barnabas said to her with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you Liz. I hope we're not intruding on you?" Brian asked while smiling at her as well.

"No, in fact there's something I would like your help in." She said to them while they headed towards the Drawing Room.

"What seems to be the problem Liz?" Brian asked.

"It seems your cousin Roger is refusing to let the workers at the Cannery to have their annual cookout this weekend because he decided he wanted to work instead." Liz said with some anger in her voice.

"Why would he do this for Elizabeth?" Barnabas wanted to know.

"He feels that they would not perform at their jobs when they go back to work on Monday. Both Quentin and I have told him to let the workers have their cookout. But he refuses to budge from his decision." Liz told the two of them.

"Have you thought about threating him with no allowance again?" Brian asked.

"That didn't work this time because he told me he didn't care. The nerve of him to take away their annual cookout." Liz said with more anger in her voice.

"If I may Liz. I could fund the cookout for the workers and Roger could stuff a sock where the sun doesn't shine. And before you say anything about the cost, I have the funds to do this with the inheritance I have, plus I have a lot of investments that I can live off of. So it will be no problem to let the workers have their cookout. After all, I know what it's like to be among the working class, and still do." Brian said to her with a smile on his face.

"I'm surprised that you would do this since you've only been here for a short time, but I'm grateful for your help here. I'm sure your parents would have been proud of you." Liz said while smiling at Brian.

Barnabas and Brian both looked at each other, and Barnabas told Brian telepathically that he was proud of him. Brian replied back _'Whatever old man.'_ while smiling at both Barnabas and Liz. While this was going on, Quentin came down the stairs and overheard what was going on, and smiled at the thought that someone else thought Roger was an old stick in the mud at times. He decided to join the conversation.

"Hello everyone, hope you don't mind if I join you now." Quentin said while going to pour himself some Sherry.

"Not at all Quentin. We have a solution to the workers annual cookout now." Liz told Quentin.

"And what would that be Liz?" Quentin asked.

"Our cousin Brian will fund the cookout for the workers. And he said he would pay for everything." Liz told Quentin with a smile on her face.

"With it being Wednesday, how will you get everything ready for Saturday?" Quentin asked Brian.

"I have some friends back home that can get up here with everything they need to setup and cook for the workers. I've 'helped' them in the past with some 'rat' troubles they had. I give my word on it. I'll call them first thing in the morning, and they can be up here on Friday with what they'll bring and setup." Brian told everyone.

Both Quentin and Liz thanked Brian for his help here, and told him that they didn't call what Roger would think of what was going to happen over the weekend. Brian started to let his guard down now, for he felt he was finally with a family now since Barnabas was his face and the rest of the Collins family were descendants of one family member or another now.

Barnabas and Brian decided to head back to the Old House and try to get to know each other some more. Liz and Quentin went to their rooms and prepared themselves over what Roger was going to say to them in the morning once he finds out what will be happening on Saturday afternoon! They were going to enjoy seeing him throw one of his tantrums again! They wondered who the child here was at times, him or David. At least David was better at his outbursts since his possession by the ghost of Quentin not too long ago, and started to mature now. They said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

 _The Next Morning_

Brian had finished his daily workout, plus practicing with his sword as well. He invited both Julia and Willie to join him for breakfast at the diner. Of course they took him up on it and they headed off. Susie saw them coming in, and setup the table that Brian had been eating at since he came here not too long ago. She smiled at them, and told them to take their time looking over the breakfast menu.

"I'm jus' wonderin' wha' Roger is tellin' everyone now." Said to both Brian and Julia.

"I don't care what that ruffian said, I'll not permit this cookout to proceed." Brian while imitating Roger.

Both Willie and Julia laughed at what Brian had done. At least they saw he was starting to relax some more now that he was getting to know everyone. Susie came back over to take their orders.

"I'll two eggs over easy with white toast and coffee." Julia told her.

"And you Willie?" Susie asked.

"I'll hav' my eggs scrambled and white toast an' coffee too." Willie said with a smile on his face.

"And your usual Brian?" Susie said while smiling at Brian.

"I'll have just a couple of scrambled eggs, Rye Toast, coffee and Tomato Juice with that today Susie. And thanks." He said to her.

She smiled at him again before placing their orders. Both Willie and Julia knew that Susie had a crush on Brian, but either he didn't know it, or was just ignoring it.

"You know Susie has a crush on you Brian." Julia told him.

"Yea, and even I could see dat from her'." Willie told Brian as well.

"Nah, she couldn't have a crush on me. I've only known her for a short time." Brian told the two of them.

"That's all it would take Brian. She has a crush on you." Julia said while smiling at him.

Willie just shook his head that his new friend didn't know that Susie had a crush on him. Susie brought over their coffee's and Brian's Tomato Juice with a slice of lemon with it. He didn't ask for the lemon, but always had it with the juice anyway. Both Julia and Willie just smiled at Brian, and just enjoyed seeing a side of him that they had not before, and it was funny! Susie brought their food over a short time later, and made sure that Brian had some extra home fries with his breakfast! Both Julia and Willie saw the look on Brian's face, and smiled at him as the three of them at their food.

When they were done, Brian paid for the food and left a nice tip for Susie and left. Susie picked up the tip, and placed it where no one was going to get it! She had heard about the cookout that was going to take place for the workers at the Cannery on Saturday, and hoping that Brian would ask her to join him then. She continued with her shift, and then went home for the day.

Jeremiah had heard about the cookout that was being paid for by Brian, and vowed that this would be the perfect place not only to expose him, but destroy him as well! The Almighty had shown him this, and was going to make this a battleground between good and evil! Even though he had worked with Brian and Maverick because of the orders that they had received from the Vampire High Council and the Vatican, he had found his true calling as his ancestors had done in the past! He was going to stop Brian Collins no matter the cost even if it cost him his life! He then went to his room and made the necessary preparations for his upcoming battle!


	11. Chapter 11

_Wednesday Afternoon outside the Diner_

Brian had taken both Julia and Willie's suggestion about asking Susie out. He hadn't thought about asking anyone out since that day he lost Jill. He was at a loss for words on how to ask her since he wasn't sure if she would accept or not. He was going to give it a shot though, and hopefully she would say yes. He spotted her coming out of the Diner walking home, and called out to her.

"Hey Susie, you got a minute?" Brian asked as he approached her.

"Sure I do for you." She said with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a drink at the Blue Whale and talk for a bit." He said to her hoping she would accept.

"I would love to. Let's go." She told him while grabbing his arm.

They walked to the next corner and Brian opened the door for her and then went inside after her. They went up to the bar and placed their drink order. Brian got a Rum and Coke while Susie ordered a bottle of Miller. They saw a table and grabbed it.

"Say Susie, I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday night." He asked her.

"Nope, I'm free until Monday morning when I have to go back to work." She said with a big smile on her face.

"That's good to know. I was wondering if you would…" Brian started to say, but had a hard time getting the words out.

"Would what?" She asked him.

"If you would like to go out and catch a movie or something?" He finally said to her before taking a sip of his drink.

"That's sounds fun. But what about getting everything set up for the cookout on Saturday?" She asked before taking a swig of her beer.

"The people I know will be up here tomorrow and have everything set up by Friday afternoon. So there's no problem with us doing something on Friday night." He said while starting to smile at her as well.

"That will be fun. I haven't had a chance to go out in a while. Too much work and not enough time to enjoy myself." She said to him.

"And then there's the cookout on Saturday. There will be a lot going on as well. Plus Saturday night with the band I managed to get earlier for everyone to listen to." He told her while taking another sip of his drink.

"Looking forward to both then. What time will you pick me up then?" She asked while taking another swig of her beer as well.

"Say about 6:00pm. That way we can get dinner and then a movie on Friday night." He said while leaving his left hand unintentionally on the table.

Susie then took her right hand and placed it with Brian's hand. He didn't remove it, and it felt right to him. They talked some more and ordered some food from the bar and some more drinks as well. Susie saw it was getting late, and told Brian that she'll see him for breakfast in the morning before giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at her as she walked out the door.

He sat there for a bit before seeing his cousin Quentin coming in and spotting him. Brian waved him over and asked him to join him. Quentin smiled and sat down after placing his drink order.

"I see a look on your face that I haven't seen before dear cousin." Quentin said while smiling.

"What type of look is that Quentin?" Brian asked.

"The look of a person who's in love." Was all that Quentin said while his drink was brought over.

"How…?" Brian started to say to Quentin.

"I've seen that look on a lot of people including myself several times." Quentin replied to Brian.

"That bad then."

"Afraid so. So who is the lucky girl? Is it Susie from the diner? If so, you're one lucky guy to get her." Quentin said to Brian.

"How so?"

"I've seen a lot of guys try to take her out, only she kept telling them that she wasn't interested in them because she was waiting for the right guy." Quentin explained to Brian.

"I thought she would have dated a few guys or be married by now." Brian wondered.

"From what I have learned from her because I've asked her out myself was that she did date, but the guys she dated weren't her type. For some reason Brian, you are." Quentin said while smiling at Brian and raising his glass to him.

Brian just smiled at Quentin, and glad now that he had someone that he could talk to besides Barnabas about falling in love while 'living' with what they were. They had a few more drinks and then parted ways. Quentin went to meet Maggie and Brian went back to the Old House to get ready for tomorrow's plans for getting everything ready for the cookout. He was going to see if he could get Maverick to help out as well so the work would go a little better and faster.

Brian had gone up to his room, and thinking to himself that he hopes that Jill would forgive him for seeing someone else now. He thought he heard her voice telling him that it was alright, and that one day they would see each other again. But for now, enjoy yourself and be happy. Brian smiled knowing that he had her blessing and would take the new relationship to as far as it would go that Susie would allow. He got into bed and allowed himself the amount of sleep that he required and then some. He started to dream of what would happen if he and Susie became a permanent couple and smiled.

Jeremiah Trask had disguised himself and protected his mind in case Brian were to read the thoughts of everyone in the Blue Whale. He managed to overhear everything, and gave a wicked smile! He thought that Saturday night would be the perfect time to expose Brian and then destroy him as the Almighty commanded Jeremiah to do!

He couldn't wait to expose him to his new found friends and family as to what he was! He smiled as he prepared the weapon of choice that he would use! It was going to be a sword like the one that Brian used and he was going to make sure that he would cut Brian's head off with it! He knew it was going to be a battle between the two of them, and it would most likely cost Jeremiah his life, but he was willing to do so! He smiled at what he was going to do! He could not wait to see the look on everyone's face once he tells them who and what Brian Collins really was! He then put the sword away and went to bed. He dreamt of the humiliation that he was going to cause for Brian before killing him once and for all!


	12. Chapter 12

_Wednesday Afternoon around the woods at Collinwood_

David was walking around the woods at Collinwood. He had something on his mind that he had to think about. Maggie had asked him if he was finding the lesson plans boring, and then he told her that he was. She suggested that maybe he would do better if he went to school now since he was a teenager and be around other teenagers as well. He told her that he had to think about it since it had been a long time since he had attended a real school.

As he was walking, he spotted his new friend Jill, and smiled at her. He approached her and they sat down on a tree log that was there. She smiled at him and then spoke to him.

" _David, on Saturday make sure that you stay at home after the cook out in the afternoon. Please do not go the show that will be there that night. It's very important that you have someone, or find a way to get home."_ She told him with sadness in her voice.

"Why Jill? Is something going to happen on Saturday night? If so, I have to tell someone." He told her in a worried voice.

" _You can't David because there are events that are set into motion that cannot be changed. You will learn of a major change that will affect everyone here at both Collinwood and Collinsport. Just be accepting of the announcement that will happen from your family David."_ She told him with a worried look on her face.

"What's going to happen and what's this announcement that will happened? Please tell me." He said with a pleading look.

" _I can't David. Now I must go because someone is coming. I will see you again soon."_ Jill said with a smile on her face while vanishing before his eyes.

David heard the bushes rustling, and then he saw his cousin Brian's friend Maverick. Maverick saw David, and spoke with him.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing out here?" Maverick asked David.

"I was walking through the woods with something on my mind. And I decided to stop here to think about it." David told him.

"That's good to hear someone like you to do something thinking. Reminds me of the things I use to do when I was your age." Maverick said while lighting a cigar.

"What did you use to think about?" David asked while seeing Maverick puffing on his cigar.

"Oh a lot of things. Like the time I met your cousin for the first time. I was in a tight spot with some people, and he offered to help me if I went to work with him while he was on some jobs that he had to do." Maverick said while remembering those days during the War.

"So you took him up on his offer then, and started to work with him." David wanted to know.

"Nah, I told him let me have a day or so to think about it because I had owed some people money that I could not pay back." Maverick said more to himself that to David.

"So why didn't you start to work with him then?" David asked.

"Because I thought I could find a way by myself because I had to do things myself while growing up. I then saw there was no way out, and looked Brian up real fast and he help me with the problem that I was having." Maverick told David.

"So you two have been together since then." David said with a smile on his face.

"That I did kid. So what's your problem then that would bring you out here."

"I have to think if I want to attend a real school now instead of the lesson plans that Maggie keeps coming up with."

"If I was you kid, I would go with the school. There you can meet other kids and maybe a girl or two to ask to a movie or something." Maverick said while remembering his wild teenage years.

"That sounds like I will do that Maverick! I will tell Maggie that I would like to attend school, and hopefully make some friends now! Thanks for your help! I'll see you around!" David said while heading back to Collinwood.

Maverick sat on the log a bit longer, and he could have sworn he smelled a scent that he had not in a long time! I thought he recognized it, but it couldn't be! She was dead, and she was buried back in New York! There had to be somebody that had that same perfume that Jill use to wear for Brian! He could not get the smell out of his senses until he left the log and headed back to the Old House.

He didn't see Brian around, but saw Willie. He asked Willie where Brian was, and Willie told him that he went into town about something. Maverick thanked Willie and decided to head towards Kennebunkport to see if that girl he met a couple of days ago was working at the bar he was at. Maybe this one would be the one for him this time. Only time will tell with Maverick and everyone in the Collins family for what the future holds for them.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Old House – Drawing Room_

Barnabas was going over the device that was similar to Brian's when getting the requirements to sustain himself. Julia had done an excellent job on making one for him as well so he would not have to 'feed' on anyone now. Barnabas then thought that if Julia can do her experiment on curing him again, he would not rush her like he had first done that had aged him rapidly and having to bite Carolyn to get himself young looking again.

"Julia, are you sure this will work on me?" Barnabas asked her.

"I'm sure it will Barnabas. I managed to copy the one that your son uses, and synthesize a similar for what you need to starve off the need for blood. You're going to have to give it time for it to actually work though. I'm not sure if it will start right away, or a couple of days. So you have to remember not to rush it." Julia told him while remembering the way he rushed her to cure him.

"You won't have to worry about that Julia. I learned my lesson on this now, and I promise I won't rush the cure." Barnabas said while smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, and then made some more of the inhaling solution in case it did work. She then decided to mention the cookout for Saturday night to see if Barnabas wanted to go.

"Barnabas, do you want to see the cookout on Saturday night and enjoy some of the music from this era?" She asked him.

"I would like to see how the employee cookout turns out, and then listen to what you call music Julia. Good thing my father isn't around to listen to it though. He would have called it nonsense and storm off." Barnabas said while thinking of his father and the last time they had talked before he was chained up in his coffin.

"I look forward to see how Brian managed to get everything set up for this Saturday. He managed to get everything done including getting Johnny Cash up here as well." Julia told him.

"Johnny who?" Barnabas asked.

"He's a musician Barnabas. I'll bring a tape player over tomorrow night and you can listen to him so you will know his music when he plays on stage for everyone." Julia said while laughing a bit.

Barnabas just shook his head at some of the names that people have today. Why they could not stick to simpler names like the ones he knew while growing up here in Collinsport and the rest of the young country at the time was beyond him. Barnabas then smelled a fragrance that he had never smelled before, and it was a nice smelling perfume of some sort.

"Julia, what's that perfume that you're wearing?" He asked her.

"I'm not wearing any perfume Barnabas. Why? Do you smell any?" She asked him.

"Indeed I do. It's nothing that I had never smelled before, and it has a nice Rose smell to it." He said while trying to find where it was coming from.

"I never had a perfume like that before Barnabas. Could Josette be around?" She asked with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"No, it's not Josette. I'm not sure who could it belong to though. It seems to have vanish now. I wonder why it was here for." He asked.

"I don't know Barnabas, but it sounds like a mystery that we have to figure out another time. Let's see if the inhaler will start to work on you." She told him.

Barnabas held the inhaler like Julia had shown him and pressed down on it for a few seconds and then stopped. He felt that he was sustained for now and hopefully would not have to use it too often. Barnabas and Julia then talked more about Saturday night not knowing what will take place then.

She wished that she could make herself known to them, but it was not time yet. She had vanished from the house before Barnabas could detect her and ask her to reveal herself to them. Jill knew she should not have come around without anyone smelling the perfume that she still wore from the time of her death, but she had to see what Brian's father looked like. She saw that he had his father's integrity and at times his manners. She saw that Brian took more after his mother in the looks than Barnabas. Which wasn't a bad or good thing either way.

Jill was going to make sure that Trask didn't hurt the one that Brian was going to start dating was not going to be hurt or killed even if it meant that Brian's secret was going to be revealed! It was Trask who was going to do that, and she was going to protect the one named Susie from suffering the same fate that had befallen her that night back in 1955! She normally was against harming another human, but Jill was going to let Brian have his revenge on Trask for what he had done to her!

Once Brian was going to be done with Trask, she will let Brian know that it was alright for him to love again and to move on. If they did or did not meet again in the afterlife, it was going to be fine with her as long as he found someone to share his life with. She smiled at the thought of Brian being happy again even if it meant that his secret was revealed, for she had seen that he would be accepted by the Collins family and by the townspeople as well.

She was bidding her time for when Saturday night would come and both she, Brian, and Maverick would finally have the revenge they all sought for in the 14 years since her death! She knew what both Brian and Maverick were capable of doing, and she would not stop them! She would reveal to the two of them that she was pregnant with Brian's child and watch what they would do to Trask once they find out! Things were set in motion, and nothing could stop it from happening even if it could! For it was time to stop Trask once and for all!


	14. Chapter 14

_Augusta, Me – Friday Night_

After making sure that the final preparations were ready for tomorrow, including making sure that Johnny Cash was settled in at the Collinsport Inn, Brian had picked up Susie after she had cleaned up and changed for their date. Brian then drove the two of them up to Augusta, ME to have a good time.

They had dinner at a local place that some of the people told about for great seafood. They went there and had a great meal of Lobster Rolls, Crab Cakes, and Fries and Soda's to go with everything. They then caught the next showing of 'True Grit' and 'Change of Habit'. While they enjoyed the movies, they were also kind of bored by them as well. When they left the theatre, they headed to the bar across the street to get to know more about each other.

"So your family have been in Collinsport for a long time then." Brian said while taking a drink of his Budweiser.

"Most of them anyway. Not sure how long, but from what I was told, it has been a long time. I think since the mid 1800's." Susie told him while taking a sip of her Screwdriver.

"That long. And I thought my father's side of the family had been in Queens for a long time." Brian told Susie with the necessary lie about his family.

"What was it like to grow up in New York?" She asked him.

"It's big, noisy, and full of people. I miss it, but at the same time, I don't because of that. I'll visit every so often just to get the feel for the city again." Brian said while smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, and then heard a slow song being played by the local band on stage. She then got up and grabbed his hand for a dance. They danced close to each other, and it felt right for both of them. Susie gave Brian a kiss on the cheek and telling him that she felt safe in his arms now. Brian told her the same thing and started to kiss her on her neck. Brian then felt the need for Blood as he was kissing her on her neck! His eyes started to turn Blood Red and his fangs started to reveal themselves!

He shook himself out of what he was going to do before it was too late! Susie then spoke to him.

"Hey, why did you stop? I was enjoying that." She said to him with a hurt look on her face.

"Guess I am tired, and didn't realize it. Say, let's get a couple of rooms here in town and leave in the morning. How does that sound to you?" He wanted to know.

"Are you sure about that? After all, Collinsport isn't that far from here." She reminded him.

"Yeah. We're both going to need a full night's sleep with what's happening tomorrow, and then the dance tomorrow night." He said while smiling at her.

"Alright then. You're sure two rooms, and not one?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure. And besides, this is our first date now. I have my reputation to keep you know." He said before laughing.

She joined in the laughter as well. Brian had found a hotel with two empty rooms, and they went up to them. Brian gave Susie a kiss before heading to his room. He watched her go into her room before heading into his. Once the door was closed, that's when he get angry with himself!

" _ **IDIOT! YOU ALMOST DID THAT NOW! HOW COULD I BEEN SO STUPID TO LET MY OTHER HALF GET THE BETTER NOW?! I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL FOR NOW ON BEFORE I ACCIDENTALLY BITE HER! I'M GOING TO EITHER HAVE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH ABOUT MYSELF OR LEAVE COLLINSPORT ONCE AND FOR ALL! I CAN'T TAKE THE CHANCE OF HARMING HER, OR ANYONE ELSE THAT I MAY COME ACROSS THAT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE JILL DID SO LONG AGO! I HAVE TO CALM DOWN AND STILL TAKE MY INHALER AND DO MY BEST NOT TO TAKE THE BLOOD FROM ANY PERSON!"**_ Brian told himself more times than he could remember.

He finally got himself calmed down and went to the minibar and found a small bottle of Vodka and drank straight out of the bottle! He then got undressed and hopefully have a decent night's sleep now.

 _Susie's Room – Middle of the Night_

Susie woken up from the same nightmare that she has had since that night back in Ancient Egypt. She was cursed to live forever, but not like Imhotep was as a living Mummy, but that as an Immortal! She could not die no matter what she tried! If she had not followed Imhotep as one of his servants, she would not be the way she is now!

She had fallen in love before and had children, but for some reason, Brian was the one that would finally bring happiness to her life! They would make the perfect couple, but she had to wait for him to make the right choices and hopefully they would be together! She felt they belonged together for some reason. She wondered if there was more to Brian than what he was telling her. She was happy that he came into her life, and that he was happy that she came into his.

There was the problem that she would have to leave him one day once he becomes too old while she stayed young looking. If he only knew how old she really was, he would not believe it! She would have to change her name and hair color everyone few years when she did this along with a fake Birth Certificate and other papers that she needed. She was going to do her best to make a life for the two of them. He didn't, she would have to live with that then and leave Collinsport.

She then went to the minibar, and found a bottle of Gin, and remembered when Eli Whitney first patent his machine! She raised the bottle to him, and saluted the man for this now. She then went to bed and tried to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be something that everyone in Collinsport will not forget!


	15. Chapter 15

_Saturday Night – Collinsport High School Football Field_

Everyone from the Cannery had enjoyed the cookout that was provided by Brian Collins and thanked him for it including getting Johnny Cash to perform for them! Even Roger had enjoyed himself and finally decided to give his cousin a chance now. Even though Brian was a working Collins, Roger was starting to like him even with his smart remarks thrown his way.

Barnabas was enjoying himself as well listening to the music that was being played here. He and Julia shared a slow dance together along with Brian and Susie. Barnabas then spotted Quentin and Maggie on the field dancing as well, and thought what a couple that everyone here made. He then saw Julia in a different light and knew then that they should belong together once he was cured. He knew now that there was going to be no Josette for him, for she was taken from him because of Angelique's curse. Then thought that maybe that curse was a blessing and that he was meant to be here with Julia instead.

After Johnny Cash finished with _"A Boy Named Sue'_ , which of course Julia had to explain to him the other night about the song, he said that he was leaving now and that everyone enjoyed themselves now. They cheered and clapped as he was leaving. Susie smiled at Brian and told him that she had to use the bathroom and that she would be right back. After about fifteen minutes, Brian wondered what was keeping her so long. He then heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again until now!

" _ **ALRIGHT VAMPIRE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE AND I HAVE THE WOMAN THAT YOU HAD PLANNED TO MAKE INTO YOUR NEXT VICTIM! I WON'T ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN BECAUSE THE ALMIGHTY HAD SHOWN ME THE WAY! NOW REVEAL YOURSELF TO EVERYONE SO THEY KNOW WHO AND WHAT YOU ARE!"**_ Trask yelled from somewhere in the stands.

" **TRASK!"** Was all that Brian said with vehemence in his voice.

Both Barnabas and Brian looked at each other knowing the name all too well!

" _Dad, this is my fight. Stay out of this so your secret won't be revealed. He want's me."_ Brian told Barnabas telepathically.

" _Are you sure about this. I have dealt with the Trask family before, and I…"_ Barnabas started to communicate to Brian.

" _Trust me. He doesn't know that you're the first Barnabas Collins. There's no need for you to be exposed as well."_ Brian told Barnabas.

Barnabas relented to his son's wishes, with the fact that this was the first time that Brian had actually acknowledge him as his father. Then Brian stepped to the middle of the field where a spotlight shown on him! He then saw Trask and he was holding Susie as a hostage!

' _ **LET HER GO JEREMIAH TRASK! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME NOW! SUSIE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"**_ Brian yelled up to Trask.

" _ **I SEE YOU DON'T HAVE THAT IDIOT MAVERICK WITH YOU NOW! TOO BAD, I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO HAVE TAKEN HIM OUT AS WELL AS THE ALMIGHT COMMANDED!"**_

" _ **YOU DON'T KNOW THAT TRASK! WE WERE ONCE FRIENDS UNTIL THAT DAY YOU KILLED JILL FOR NO REASON! HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T DO THE SAME TO SUSIE NOW?"**_

" _ **YOU DON'T! AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT SHE DOESN'T BECOME PREGNANT WITH YOUR SPAWN LIKE JILL WAS ON THE DAY SHE DIED!"**_

This was what made Brian angrier than he had ever been before! He and Maverick never knew that Jill was pregnant at the time that Trask killed her! His eyes turned Blood Red, and he started to reveal his fangs! He then pulled out his sword and waited for Trask to make the first move!

" _ **COME ON DOWN HERE TRASK AND LET'S SEE HOW YOU FARE IN A FIGHT NOW! I HAD SEEN WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO BOTH VAMPIRES AND HUMANS THAT WERE WORKING AND LIVING TOGETHER IN PEACE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS AND STOP A WAR FROM HAPPENING?! TOO MANY TIMES TRASK! IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT! NOW SHOW YOURSELF!"**_ Brian yelled!

Everyone on the field were shocked to hear all of this! They never had expected that the same person that put together the cookout and getting Johnny Cash to perform for them was some sort of monster! They had seen him in the daytime, and knew he could not be a vampire because of the stories that vampires could not survive in daylight! But they saw the fangs and the Blood Red eyes that said otherwise! Everyone including the Collins family started to back away because of the fight that would be taking place any moment now! Roger was glad that David decided to go home now before this started, and decided that he would be a better father to David for now on!

Liz was happy that Carolyn had gone out of town before the cookout, for she didn't know what would have happened if it was Carolyn that was being held by a madman now! She wasn't sure about Brian now, but seeing that he would do anything to protect the people made her proud that he was still a Collins!

Quentin had to pretend to be shocked by Brian's news to Maggie! At least his secret was safe for the time being, and that Brian unfortunately had to reveal his to everyone now! Maggie held onto Quentin, and he was glad to do so, for he did not know what would happen next. Barnabas and Julia saw the look on Brian's face, and knew he meant business even if it meant killing Trask now! Barnabas was going to ask Julia a question, but Trask stopped that before he could ask her. Barnabas is proud of his son, and wondered what would happen if Brian should get killed? Would he then reveal himself and kill Trask then?! He didn't know, but if it meant taking revenge on Trask, then he would to avenge his son's death! Too bad neither of them really had the chance to know one another before this happened now.

Brian counted the minutes before Trask shown himself to everyone on the field! Brian saw that Trask still had Susie with him, and mad a demand of Trask!

" _ **Let her go Jeremiah, and I promise to make your death quick and painless. Unlike what you planned for me!"**_

" _ **Do not worry vampire, for your time is short. But first I have to take care of this Susie person first! For she had put up a fight before bringing her here with me!"**_ Trask said before pulling out a gun!

He started to pull on the trigger while aiming at Susie, when a shot rang out and hit Jeremiah in the shoulder! Both turned to see someone coming towards them with a rifle in the ready position to fire again! It was…


	16. Chapter 16

…Maverick riding on the back of Willie's pickup truck! Maverick aimed the rifle at Trask's head this time!

" **Put the gun down Trask, otherwise the next shot will be through your thick head!"** Maverick yelled.

" **NEVER!"** Trask yelled before firing his gun towards Maverick this time!

As Trask fired his gun, Brian ran towards him and disarmed Trask! Trask then reached for his sword, and the two combatants started their sword fight! Maverick and Willie had reached Susie and got her out of the way, and then Maverick was about to join his friend, but saw that Brian needed to do this himself! Granted he wanted revenge for Jill as well, but this was going to be Brian's fight for he deserved to either take Trask back to face a trial by both the Vampire High Council and the Vatican, or die here at Brian's hands!

Everyone that heard what Trask had said about taking both the life of a woman and an unborn child were hoping that justice would be served here tonight! Granted they weren't sure about having someone like Brian Collins living here, but if he was going to set things straight, then they may decide to accept him for who and what he was.

Liz and Roger had gone to where both Barnabas and Julia were standing, and started to speak to them.

"Barnabas, did you know anything about Brian being what he is?" Liz inquired.

"Yes Barnabas, did you know anything about him when he moved in with you?!" Roger demanded to know.

"I only knew that he was a cousin of ours Roger, Elizabeth. I had no idea that he was like this." Barnabas told a necessary lie to protect everyone involved.

"He's right. Barnabas and I had no idea that Brian was some sort of creature until now." Julia said while lying through her teeth about this now.

Both Roger and Elizabeth seemed to accept the lies from both Barnabas and Julia. They then turned their attention to the sword fight that was still going on.

Brian was starting to get the upper hand in the sword fight with Trask since he had the experience and the stamina to do this. Trask on the other hand was starting to wear down for he thought he could best his onetime friend at his own accord. They had managed to cut each other, but Brian had the advantage that he could heal himself whereas Trask could not!

Brian managed to find an opening, and disarmed Trask! As he was about to deliver the killing blow, everything turned a bright white light as a figure formed before everyone!

" _There will be no more killing my darling Brian. Trask will be facing a trial of those he had destroyed since taking my life and that of our child. He will serve out his punishment in ways that he nor anyone else would never have imagined. Now go to Susie, for she needs you in her life more than you can ever hope for. One day when the time is right, you will meet our child and love her as she is lived now by the spirits of both Vampire and Human. I will leave you now, for there may be times when I may have to come here. Just remember that I do still love you and you need to share that love with Susie as well. Goodbye for now."_ Jill said before she and Trask disappeared!

Susie came running over to Brian, and held him! He held her to knowing that she knew the truth about him. She gave him a passionate kiss, and Brian returned it! Barnabas and everyone else in the Collins family came over and decided that they need to take Brian back to Collinwood to get the answers about him now. Everyone from town didn't care as long as there was someone that would be there to protect the town from both supernatural and human menaces now. Little did they realize that things were going to get complicated from here!

 _Collinwood Drawing Room – 1:ooam Sunday Morning_

Both Roger and Liz started bombarding Brian with too many question as to who and what he was. Finally Quentin spoke up for everyone to hear him!

" **Quiet down everyone and let Brian speak about his past now!"** Quentin yelled at both Roger and Liz.

They quiet down so Brian could tell his story to them.

"Alright everyone. You know the family history that the first Barnabas Collins left here and went back to England after Josette married his uncle Jeremiah Collins and how that did not end well. Anyway, Barnabas had met my mother and they married a year later. They were happy being married and that they were having their first child which was a boy, and he was my brother Bramwell Collins." Brian started to tell the lie in case someone in the family should look up the Collins family from England.

"How do you fit into this and the way you are?" Liz asked.

"I'm coming to that. Ten years later, a vampire had captured my father and impersonated him and got my mother pregnant. My father was released, but was told not to tell anyone about what happened to him, or he would kill not only my father, but that of the rest of the family."

"How dreadful that must have been for the first Barnabas Collins then." Roger commented.

"So when I was born, I couldn't stay in the sunlight too long, and I had to be fed blood for a short period of time. Of course I could not live with my family, but my father had discovered the existence of a Secret Sociality that would be able to take care of me. I was still able to keep the last name of Collins, but could not reveal my heritage of that being part human, and part vampire. I had to be raise in a different part of the world, and I ended up being raised in New York City, Queens in fact. That part is true." Brian said in a solemn voice.

"So your own family could not raise you then. That must have been awful to know they are there, but you couldn't be there with them." Maggie said in a sympathetic voice.

"I'm afraid so. I have made my living by working with the Vampire High Council and the Vatican to either get Human and Vampire to live together in peace, or have to bring the Vampires to a retreat of sorts to they could live in peace amongst themselves. So far it's been working out alright except for the mess that Trask had made in which I had to clean up." Brian said in an angry voice.

Susie had listened to Brian's story, and knew then that they did belong together! She was going to have to tell him her secret, but in private so no one else will know the truth about her. She then heard the rest of Brian's story with keen interest now. She wanted to know more about him, and his life now.

Maverick offered to take her home, but asked if Brian would. He told her that he would be honored to do so. As they left, Maverick and Willie headed over to the Old House with Barnabas and Julia. As they were walking, Barnabas spoke to Julia.

"Julia, why do you think Brian told that lie about his parents? Why didn't he tell them about me? After all, I was the one that was with his mother." Barnabas asked her.

"Barnabas, he did that so your secret wouldn't be revealed. He does care about you. He shown that tonight when you told me that he didn't want you involved in his fight with Trask now. And that he called you Dad." She reminded him with a smile on her face.

"She's right about that Barnabas. Brian made sure that if anyone looked up his family history that who was his father would be protected from prying eyes about the past." Maverick chimed in.

"Brian did 'da right ding ther' Barnabas. So your secret is still safe." Willie said with a smile on his face as well.

Barnabas thought over what the three of them had said, and realized that his son had protected him now more than ever about his own secret of being a vampire. Hopefully the two of them can become a family now that Brian's secret was revealed now, and help each other out now. They would be able to learn about each other more now and that the past will be forgotten now.

Barnabas wondered what it would have been liked if he had stayed with Brian's mother now instead of still pursuing Josette like he did and helping Vicki with trying to get her freed from the Witch Trial that Trask from 1795 had put her on! He hopes that Susie will still be with Brian now that she knows his secret and have a good life together. Barnabas could not wait to tell Brian how proud he is, and to have him as his son!


	17. Chapter 17

_Early Sunday Morning – Susie's Apartment_

"…so that's basically is my life story. From the time of ancient Egypt to now." Susie told Brian with a look on her face whether or not he believed her.

He thought for a couple of minutes, and knew she was telling the truth about herself. There would be no reason for her to lie about her past considering his own right now. At least she had been honest about it, and wondered if he should tell her the real truth about himself now.

"I believe everything you have told me Susie. There's more to me than you know. You know that I'm a Dhamphir, and that my father was a vampire. But it's more complicated than that." He told her.

"How so?" She asked him with a concerned look on her face.

"You may want to make us a couple of drinks first before I start telling you my story." He said with a solemn look on his face.

She made them each a couple of screwdrivers with a little more vodka because she thought they would need a stiff drink for this.

"As I had stated, I was born in 1795. But my father is Barnabas Collins." He said to her.

"The first Barnabas Collins was a vampire?" She asked with a shocked look on her face.

"There is only one Barnabas Collins. He's here now in Collinsport, and he's my father." He told her.

"But I thought…" She started to say to him.

"That's just it. I said that to protect him from everyone in Collinwood and if knowing the family, it will be spread throughout the town. He's the only Barnabas Collins that there is. And you have to promise to keep this a secret. The people in town know about me, I don't need them to find out about my father now. I'm asking you to please keep this between us. I'll have to tell my father about this when he wakes up tonight." Brian told his with some regret in his voice.

She took a sip of her drink and went over to sit next to Brian to hold him. He put his arm around her and they sat there in silence for a bit. He drank a little bit of his drink before getting out his inhaler and using it. Susie asked what that was for, and he explained what it did for him. He then told her about the other night while they were dancing that he almost bit her because of the smell of blood that was running through her veins that getting him to the point of biting her.

She was shocked by this, but realized that there may be times where he could not control his other half. She looked into his big, Brown eyes, and knew she could never get angry at him. She smiled at him before giving him a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss and then smiled at her. He knew then and there they really did belong together, and would make the best of it!

He then got up to leave, and Susie wanted to know if he would stay with her for the rest of the night. He told her that he should leave so no one would think that they had spent the night together since they were not up to that point in their relationship. She conceded, but vowed that eventually they would be. Brian told her that he could not wait until then. They agreed to take it one step at a time. He then left to return to the Old House, and to hear the backlash that he would receive for what he had told Susie. He is hoping that once they hear about her life, then things will quiet down for those involved. He doubted it very much, but was willing to take that chance!

 _The Old House – 7:00am_

Barnabas had gone to his coffin while Julia, Willie, and Maverick waited for Brian to return. He had called them after he left Susie's place to let them know he was on his way home, and that he needed to talk to them about something important. Julia knew that something was up with the way that Brian told her over the phone that he needed to talk to them because she could swear it sounded like something that Barnabas would tell her.

He came in through the front door, and headed to the Drawing Room and sat down in a chair that was empty. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed them after taking off his sunglasses. He then saw Willie with a big smile on his face and some coffee that Willie made for him.

"Thanks for the coffee Willie, I can really use it right about now." Brian told Willie with a smile on his face.

"Maverick was 'da one 'dat made 'da coffee. He figured youse might need it now." Willie told Brian.

"Maverick always knew the right moments to have the coffee ready. Where is the big clown at now?" Brian asked.

"Right here with breakfast old man!" Maverick said with a big grin on his face.

"And just remember that I can still kick your butt if the need arose you old fart you!" Brian reminded Maverick.

"Can't the two of you ever not stop being childish?!" Julia said in an exasperated voice.

"No!" They both said at the same time before laughing at what they had said.

Julia wondered at times now who was the more childish. David, or these two who were supposed to be grown men! And still wondered why she still stayed here at all. Then thought about what Barnabas was going to ask her before Trask had shown up, and wondered if he was going to start a romantic relationship now? She would have to find out once he rose out of his coffin tonight. She then saw that Brian was going to say something now.

"Listen everyone, I had to tell Susie the truth about me and dad early this morning. And before you start telling me that I shouldn't have, I have something to tell you first about Susie and why I told her everything." Brian told them.

He then went into detail about Susie's life before and after ancient Egypt. The many lives she had during her visits to Collinsport in different time periods as the town was growing into what it is today. The people that she knew that were gone now, and the family members that she loved including the children she had given birth to. And now she was living here again under a different name, and making sure that no one knew the truth about her past!

The told them that after hearing her story, that he would tell her everything about Barnabas Collins and himself. He then told them that he made her promise not to tell anyone else about this, and that she did promise that she would not tell anyone. Julia then decided to say something to Brian.

"You know your father isn't going to be happy with what you told us." Julia reminded Brian about keeping Barnabas's secret from everyone not involved.

"Yeah I know. But who else would be best at keeping a secret than someone else that had a secret of their own." He reminded her.

Julia nodded in agreement with this. For if Barnabas's secret was revealed, then Susie's would as well.

"What's to keep her from telling anyone anyway?" Maverick asked.

"Because I can sense that she would keep this secret. She has seen too many things not to say anything about my father."

"Youse know 'dat Barnabas isn' gonna be happy 'ta hear abou' 'dis now." Willie told Brian.

"Leave that to me Willie. I don't want you to have to worry about this. I'm the one responsible for telling Susie, not you. Now I have to find a way to tell dad about this." Brian said with some regret in his voice.

Brian then thought he heard someone outside the window, and saw it was David. Brian smiled at him, and waved him to come inside. David smile back and went to the front door where Maverick was waiting for him. David came inside and sat down on the couch across from Brian. David then took out some papers for Brian to look at.

"What's this?" Brian asked.

"I wanted you to look at these and tell me what you think of them." David told Brian.

Brian then looked at the pictures, and he swore that they looked like…


	18. Chapter 18

…vampires and coffins! Brian wasn't sure about the drawings that David had shown him.

"What's with the drawings David?" Brian asked fearing the worst right now in case David knew something!

"I was drawing these pictures not too long after Barnabas first arrived here, and for some reason he had scared me. I kept thinking of vampires and coffins with his name on them. I stopped drawing these once I really got to know Barnabas because of the help he has done for the family." David said while smiling at Brian.

"So why bring them to me then?" Brian wondered.

"I was hoping if you might know someone that would be willing to buy them in New York and maybe get published in those creepy magazines or comics." David is hoping that Brian does know someone.

"Not that I can think of. You may want to send some of them to the comic book publishers to see if they're interested in them. You have some talent there though. Is this what you want to do when you're done with school and everything else?" Brian asked David.

"It is, but I don't know if father would approve of it or not." David said with a depressed voice.

"Hey, if he doesn't, just go with what your heart tells you. You never know, you may make it as an artist with the comics and magazines." Brian told David with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Brian. I don't care what my father thinks of you, at least you're opened minded about the occult and other things that are supernatural." David said before leaving.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief once David was gone, for they thought David was going to reveal that he knew about Barnabas and his secret! Brian then got up and headed towards the kitchen to get some more coffee. Julia followed him and started to talk to him.

"That was nice of you to give David some advice Brian. He needed to hear some positive things, and too bad Roger wasn't the one to tell him so." Julia told Brian.

"Well Roger can stuff it if he doesn't support what David wants to do once he done with school and such. I just wished that I had that when I was growing up at times." Brian told her in a regretful voice.

"If Barnabas had known about you, I'm sure he would have found a way to raise you without…" Julia started to say to Brian.

'How could he?! His and my secrets would have been revealed to everyone here in town. My mother died after she gave birth to me! Thank goodness that someone found me, and had me placed in with the High Council and then have me raised in New York where there were people that were working at the time of trying to get vampire and human to live together. Maybe one day they can, but until then, there is the chance of war breaking out with either side not winning because neither wants to trust the other except that the High Council and the Vatican just about trust each other right now."

"Is that what Hitler wanted then? Was to start a war between human and vampire." Julia wanted to know.

"In fact it was, but Adolph didn't see it that way. He wanted to control everything, and he nearly did. The only thing was that he started the camps that were taking the lives of humans every day. Both the High Council and the Vatican could not officially stop him since he would be prepared for them. So once D-Day was planned, that's when they sent me, Maverick in. As I said earlier, it was a battle, but the end was what they wanted for Adolph. His life was forfeited the moment I was sent to take it. Had to burn the body and his head so it could not be reconnected. Otherwise he might have returned to start his madness again." Brian explained to Julia.

Julia was shocked at what Brian had told her! To think if that madman had come back to start his reign of terror again, the world may not have recovered ever again! She and Brian went back into the Drawing Room to see both Willie and Maverick playing with the baseball card collections! Now she really wondered who the children and adults were?! But at least they were quiet about what they were doing.

Brian saw what they were doing, went up to his room and came back down and pulled out his cards and threw down Joe DiMaggio and both Willie and Maverick that pile now! The three of them smiled at each other and continued their game. There was a knock on the door, and Julia went to answer it. She opened it and saw the person she had never to see again! It was Adam, and his face was healed of the scars that were on it and he smiled at her!

"Hello Julia." Was all he said to her before he and the person that she saw standing next to him came in and shut the door behind them.

Willie heard the voice and went to get the rifle that was in the room just in the corner of the Drawing Room! He came back before realizing that the person standing next to Adam was a woman with red hair in a pixie cut that looked cute on her. Willie put the rifle down once Adam started to introduce her to everyone there.

"Everyone, this is Roxanne Drew." Adam said before seeing both Brian and Maverick for the first time really good now.

"Hello everyone." Roxanne said to them while smiling.

Brian decided to shake Adam's hand, and felt like his father was flowing through him!

"Adam, are you related to Barnabas Collins?" Brian asked.

"In a matter of speaking I am." Adam said with precise words and speech.

Julia was amazed because the last time she saw him, he was demanding and arrogant in wanting a mate for himself because Nicholas Blair had control over him! But now she sees Adam as a gentle way and with someone that he cares about.

Adam went and told Brian and Maverick on who and what he was to Barnabas Collins. How he was an experiment to cure Barnabas of his vampirism by draining his life force from Barnabas's original body, and to put it into Adam's body and leaving the curse still in Barnabas's body. Adam then went into detail about what happened after he managed to get away from Pr. Stokes house and making his way towards another town and meeting Roxanne. Roxanne then explained that she was a plastic surgeon and fixed Adam's face and they fell in love with each other.

They then decided to come to Collinsport to tell both Barnabas and Julia the news that they were getting married and wanted the two of them to be witness's to their marriage.

"I don't see Barnabas around. Where is he?" Adam asked.

"He's not here right now Adam. He had to go and…" Julia started to tell him.

"He's cursed again, isn't he Julia." Adam said in a solemn voice.

"I'm afraid so Adam. He won't be up until sunset." Julia told him.

"I wish I could help with that, but that's out of my league to do something like that." Roxanne said to Julia.

"There's something about you. Do you know Barnabas?" Adam asked Brian.

"I do know him. It seems that we are brothers of sorts. I'm his son Brian Collins."

Adam whistled at that. Adam thought that Barnabas didn't have it in him to have a kid, and a grown up one at that! Then Adam was looking at Brian, and Maverick answered that question before Brian could.

"Brian here was born in 1795. He's older than the two of us put together." Maverick told Adam.

"Hey Adam, I hope youse can forgive me for wha' I had done to youse in 'dat cell in 'da basement." Willie wanted to know.

"Yes I can forgive you Willie, just as I'm hoping everyone here can forgive me for what happened while I was here."

Both Julia and Willie said they would. Now they had to wait for Barnabas to rise from his coffin later and explain why Adam is here, hope that he would agree to be a witness to Adam's marriage to Roxanne.


	19. Chapter 19

_Sunday Afternoon – Collinwood – David's Room_

David was getting his school supplies ready for when he would begin classes in September. He had everything where they were going to be and ready. He was including his drawings that Brian told him were good, and hopefully the art teacher will give him some pointers on his work. He knew now what Brian was, and was still fine with having him as a relative unlike his father was. There was a knock on his door, and he opened it to see his cousin Quentin standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Well, well, well. I see you're getting everything ready for the first day of school David. How does it feel to actually attend school now instead of being tutored at home? Hm." Quentin said playfully to David.

"It's going to be great Quentin. I can make actual friends now and I've changed from when father and I first came here." David said in a proud voice.

"Elizabeth told me how you were a few years ago, and I would never have believed it if I had seen it. You're growing up to be a fine man one day David. What's this you have here?" Quentin wanted to know.

"It's some drawings that I had done when Barnabas first came here. I was afraid of him at first, but then learn to trust him since he had done his best to help the family now." David explained.

"Have you shown these to anyone else since then?" Quentin was wondering about the pictures.

"Just to Brian. And he said I should continue on with my drawings, and maybe one day I can either work in comic books or horror magazines." David said in proud voice.

"Well David, it seems you have your future planned out already. Does your father know about this?"

"I haven't told him yet, and was wondering if you can help find the right way to tell him."

Quentin was taken back to when Jamison had asked for his help, and vowed that he would do his best to help David if he could.

"Just tell him the truth. It can't hurt. You never know David, maybe he may like it." Quentin reassured David.

"I hope so Quentin. Thanks for the advice." David said as Quentin started to leave.

David then finished up what he was doing, and decided to talk to his father. He found his father in the library reading a book. It was the first American edition of 'Planet of the Apes'. David approached his father and started to speak to him.

"Father, can I speak to you?" David asked.

"Of course David. You can talk to me anytime." Roger said with a smile on his face.

"It's like this father. When I'm done with high school and college, I want to be an artist." David said before losing his nerve.

"An artist. I see. And who gave you that idea?" Roger asked.

"Both Brian and Quentin seem to think I have some talent, and should try getting a job in either with comic books or horror magazines." David told his father.

"Did they. I have to talk to them. First Quentin since he's around here somewhere. As for Brian, I don't want you to go near him again. He's dangerous, and…" Roger was saying to David before being interrupted.

"That's not true father! After all, from what I heard from aunt Elizabeth and Maggie, he saved a lot of people last night! You have to give him a chance!" David told his father in an angry voice.

"Now see here David! I don't want you near him because of what he is! Do I make myself clear!" Roger demanded from David.

David stormed out of the room and slamming the door behind him! Roger knew that Brian meant a lot to David, and would do his best to keep his son away from Brian! He didn't what David near that creature now or ever! He was going to do his best to find a way to get rid of him once and for all! Roger then went back to his book, and could not get into anymore and put it back on the shelf.

He then went to the Drawing Room and poured himself a glass of Sherry. He saw Quentin sitting on the couch and told him what happened. Quentin just nodded his head and Quentin was reminded of Edward now with the way that Roger was treating David as Edward had treated Jamison and Nora. Both closed minded not wanting to listen to anything that someone was telling him until it was too late! Finally Quentin spoke up.

"Listen Roger, give Brian a chance. After all, he did put himself in danger to protect not only Susie from the diner, but that of everyone else that was at the dance last night. Do you know of anyone else that would have done that?" Quentin asked Roger.

"I don't know Quentin, but he has got to go! I don't care what both Barnabas and Julia have to say since he's over at the Old House! This is still Collins land, and I don't want him here!" Roger said while getting angry!

"And what would Liz say about this? Hm." Quentin imposed on Roger.

"She would agree with me." Roger said in a doubtful voice.

"She may or may not. You have to remember Roger, she does control a lot of things around here, including your allowance. You may want to reconsider what you want done with Brian. He did save everyone last night." Quentin reminded Roger before leaving to meet Maggie by the stables.

Roger thought it over, and would do his best to protect his son from anything that may happen because of Brian being here! But if anything should happen to David, he was going to make sure that Brian paid the price!


	20. Chapter 20

_Sunday Afternoon – The Old House_

Roger had decided to take it upon himself to see about getting Brian Collins to leave Collinsport once and for all! He didn't care what the others thought of him and what he had done last night, for now everyone in town will know that there is a Collins with ties to the supernatural! He was going to make sure that Brian left before the end of tomorrow, no matter what the family thought of him!

He knocked on the front door, only to have no one answer the door. He knocked again, and figured that no one was home. He decided to see if there was some way of getting inside and wait for Brian to show up. He finally found an opened window, and went inside through there. He called out to see if someone would hear him, but there was no answer. He then went to see if anyone was upstairs first. He went through the different rooms, only to find nobody in them.

He went downstairs and headed to where the staircase for the basement was at, and proceeded to go into the basement! He saw several candles and lights that were on and walked around a bit, and then he saw a coffin! He was shocked to see a coffin here in the basement! He wondered why Barnabas would have such a thing down here! His curiosity got the better of him, and he went over and started to open the coffin! He heard a voice that shocked him before he had a chance to see what was in it!

" _ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE ROGER!"**_ Brian yelled at Roger.

"I-I-I was looking for you." Roger first stammered and then regained his voice.

"Apparently I'm not in there! Now let's go upstairs and you can tell me why you're here!" Brian demanded in an angry voice.

"Now see here! I have a half a mind…" Roger started to say to Brian.

"Yes you do! Now get upstairs before I really lose my temper!" Brian told Roger for a second time.

Roger led the way up the stairs so Brian can make sure that Roger didn't try to go back and open his father's coffin! They made their way back to the Drawing Room, and Brian pointed to a chair for Roger to sit in! Roger now knew he was going to be the one for a chewing out by Brian instead of his sister Liz.

"Listen here Roger, for some reason you were alright with me, but now you seem to have a problem. Why is that?" Brian asked.

"It's because of what you are. Now how will the townspeople feel with the Collins family has a member that is nearly two hundred years old, and is part vampire." Roger told Brian.

"It's up to them to whether they want to accept me or not. That is not your choice because of your pride in being a Collins. I have my pride as well, and I've seen too much to let that get in the way. Now tell me why were you down in the basement." Brian inquired.

"I was looking for you to see how much I could pay you to leave Collinwood and Collinsport." Roger told Brian.

Brian started to laugh at what Roger said to him! He kept laughing until he finally caught his breath!

"You want to pay me to leave?! That's too funny Roger! I should be paying you to leave with the way that you're acting right now!" Brian told Roger before laughing a bit more!

"Now see here! This isn't a laughing matter! I want to pay you to leave here before the end of the week! Now name your price!" Roger demanded from Brian.

"Listen Roger, I have all the money I have, plus I get paid from the assignments that I do for the High Council and the Vatican. You couldn't afford me now or ever! And like I said, I could pay you to leave and still have plenty of money left over to buy the entire town and the property that both the Old House, and Collinwood sits on! Now stop being a wimp and grow a backbone, and take an interest in what David wants to do with his life once he's done with both high school and college. Support him in every way possible. Otherwise you'll miss out on a lot of things with him." Brian told Roger.

Roger knew then and there that Brian was right! He should be supportive of David, and vowed that he would. He got up and smiled at Brian for a bit, for is not everyone that talked to him like that and made a valid point! Roger bid Brian good day and left. Brian breathed a sigh of relief that Roger had not opened the coffin all the way before he stopped him! If Roger had seen that his father was in there, who knows what anyone would have done then!

He then saw Julia, Willie, and Maverick coming in with groceries and followed them into the kitchen to tell them what happened now! As the three of them were putting the groceries away, Brian explained what happened a short time ago, and what Roger nearly found in the basement! He told them that he got down there in time before Roger opened the coffin fully and looking inside! The three of them breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Barnabas's secret was still safe for now. Brian asked them to tell his father because he needed to see Susie to see if she wanted to go out for a bit and have someone to talk to.

Julia, Willie, and Maverick looked at each other at how Brian was handling the situation, and wondered why he didn't do this himself. Maybe being alive for nearly two hundred years at times takes a toll on him and needed a way to get the stress out of his system. Willie told them that he was going to make a nice dinner that his mother use to make when he was little, and still remembered the recipe. He was also going to make a cake to have later on as well that they would die for! He laughed along with them on what he had just said as he started prepping everything that he needed for their dinner tonight.

 _The Blue Whale – Early Sunday Evening_

After seeing Susie for a bit, and telling her what happened, Brian headed over to the Blue Whale to get something to drink before heading back to the Old House and telling his father what he told Susie and about Roger. He went in, and no one minded him coming in for they had some idea that he was some sort of supernatural creature that was also a member of the Collins family. They also knew that he would not hurt them, for he was here to protect them for some reason.

He went and grabbed a table and sat down. A barmaid came over and asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. He ordered a White Russian and a Bacon Cheeseburger with French Fries. She smiled at him as she wrote down his order and leaving him.

Carolyn came into the Blue Whale after a week's long trip in Boston. She needed a drink and went over to the bar to order a Salty Dog and some fries for the time being. She then saw someone that she had never seen before in here, and decided to make a play for him! She went over to his table and sat down next to him! Brian wasn't sure to make of this, but decided to see what she was up to.

"Hi, I'm Carolyn, and you are very good looking." She told Brian while smiling at him.

"I'm Brian. What brings someone like you in here?" Brian asked while looking to see if he was in danger from this person.

"I just got back from spending week in Boston, and I felt like I needed a drink and some fries with that as well."

"Tha's nice." Was all he said to her.

The barmaid then brought over Brian's food and drink and smile at him again.

"Here you go Mr. Collins. Enjoy everything now." She all she said before leaving Brian's table.

"You're a Collins? And you let me sit next to you and start telling you about my trip. Why didn't you tell me before I was going to start heading on you?" Carolyn asked Brian.

"I just want to see far you would get before telling you who I was." Brian said before laughing a bit.

"Mother told me that we had a new Collins living at the Old House, and it turns out to be someone as good looking as you." Carolyn said before pouting and putting her arms folded across her chest.

Brian just laughed a bit before he started to eat his dinner. Carolyn's fries came over and started to eat as well. They talked some more and getting to know one another. He decided to tell her about himself before anyone in the family told her and got their information wrong. She was surprised and sad because of what happened to him. Then learned that he was seeing the girl that works at the diner, and glad that he had someone in his life now.

Brian ordered another round of drinks for the two of them, and told Carolyn to order something to eat besides fries. She did and was glad that there was another Collins now to make her life interesting to say the least. She found his life story both amazing and sad, and told him that if there was anything on his mind, he could come to her and talk to her about it. He was grateful for this, and they then left to their homes now. Brian wondered how his father was going to take the news about what he told Susie, and about Roger nearly discovering his father's secret! He was going to get an earful, and was willing to hear it now.

He stepped inside the Old House, and seeing his father in his favorite chair with a look on his face. Brian was used to getting looks like this over the years, and prepared himself for what was coming next.


	21. Chapter 21

Barnabas was fuming that his son had told someone about his secret! He liked the girl, but Brian should have revealed his secret to anyone without talking to him first! Then there was Roger! Truth be told, Barnabas thought that Brian had handled Roger with the way that Roger should be handled! There was times that Roger had gotten on Barnabas's nerves that he even thought about killing Roger himself, but that would draw the sheriff to finding out that Barnabas was a vampire!

Barnabas saw his son coming in and was giving Brian a look that would kill on the spot! Brian just rolled his eyes, for Brian must have seen this look before! Barnabas pointed to the chair for Brian to sit in before speaking.

"Do you know what type of danger you have put me in?! I could be destroyed by tomorrow morning because you told Susie about me! I may have to do something about that before she spreads the word that I'm a vampire!" Barnabas told Brian in an angry voice.

"Look, you have Julia and Willie who knows your secret, and before you say that I have Maverick, which by the way, where is everyone? I could use another person that can take some of the pressure off of me at times. And there's something that I have to tell you as well." Brian was saying to Barnabas while keeping his own anger in check.

"What could that possibly be?" Barnabas asked.

"It's like this. There's something about Susie that you should know, and the reason why I told her and something that she told me about herself as well." Brian said to Barnabas.

"What did she say about herself?"

Brian went into detail about after they left and went to her apartment, and telling her about himself even though he did that at Collinwood the night before, but decided to come clean about it since he felt there was something special about her. And then telling her about who and was his father really is. Then telling Barnabas about what Susie told him. About being cursed to be an immortal because of what happened in ancient Egypt because she was a follower of Imhotep. The many lives she had lived through today, and the families that she had since the day that she was cursed.

Barnabas would never have figured that Susie from the diner was another cursed person now. He now saw the reason his son had done what he did, but Brian should have talked to him first before telling anyone about his secret.

"So she had promised not to tell anyone else about what I am?" Barnabas inquired.

"Yep. She has too many secrets herself not to tell anyone without revealing what she is."

"Maybe it's good that you have another confident as well. We can use another ally in case something should happen now." Barnabas replied.

"What about Roger? After all, he did nearly find you in your coffin earlier." Brian wanted to know.

"I know that Roger can be a pain at times, but once he sees that you are doing what you think is best for the family, he'll change his mind about you." Barnabas reassured Brian.

"Good thing he didn't see you inside your coffin, otherwise he would either be brainwashed into thinking of something that was inside the coffin. Or…" Brian started to say while leaving the sentence unfinished.

Barnabas knew what Brian was talking about, would hate the idea of killing Roger in case Roger had found Barnabas inside the coffin now. Brian then asked his father if he knew about Adam and Roxanne being in town. Barnabas told Brian that he was going to see them once he was done talking to Brian. Brian wanted to know if his father needed protection in case something should go wrong. Barnabas told his son that he can handle it himself.

Brian wanted to protest this, but kept it to himself. Brian then proceeded to head into the kitchen to make himself a snack. Barnabas left the Old House to see Adam, and hopefully put the past behind them. As Brian was making his snack, he thought he saw something outside the window. He looked outside, and saw nothing. Once he was done with his snack, he put the dishes in the sink for Maverick to wash since Willie told Barnabas that Maverick volunteered for that detail. Brian then went up to his room to get some rest.

Jill had come to see Brian, and saw that he was fine for the time being. She was going to tell him about Trask, but changed her mind since Trask was done with now. She smiled at the thought of the love of her life was in love again, and she had approved of it! One day, he would meet the daughter that their love had made and he would love her as well. Jill then went back to make sure that everything was alright before getting her rest as well.


	22. Chapter 22

_Collinwood – Monday Morning – Dining Room_

Everyone was gathered around the table helping themselves to the breakfast that Maggie and Carolyn had made since Mrs. Johnson could not make it back until later today. Everyone was grateful since they would not have to eat one of her 'boiled' meals. Everyone was making small talk about work, David going to school finally and the event of Saturday night.

"I still can't believe that Brian is some sort of supernatural creature aunt Elizabeth." David said to her.

"I know David, but at least he's here to protect someone or something in case something should ever happen here." She replied with a smile on her face.

"I met him at the Blue Whale last night mother, and I would never have guessed that he was like that before he told me." Carolyn told her mother.

"He told you?!" Roger said in a somewhat angry voice.

"Yes he did uncle Roger." Carolyn said to him.

"I thought you said you were not going to get angry at him any more Roger." Quentin said to Roger.

"I know, I know. I can't help it right now everyone. And I did take his suggestion in supporting David with what he wants to do once he's done with college as well." Roger said while smiling at his son.

"Maggie, what are your plans since David wont' be needing a governess anymore?" Liz asked her.

"I'm not sure Elizabeth. I was hoping to stay here and help out since I can't live in my old house anymore since Pop…" Maggie started to say before she started to cry.

Quentin put an arm around her to comfort her. He excused them as he and Maggie left the table. He led Maggie to the Drawing Room so she can calm herself down. Quentin offered her a bit of Sherry, but she turned it down. They then sat down next to each other on the couch. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling at one another. Maggie then reached up with her hands and placed them on Quentin's face and pulled him close to her so she could give him a kiss. He returned the kiss, and then pulled away while smiling at her.

"You know this means that we have to start dating more than just a couple of times a week." Quentin said to her.

"I know. Just that I wished Elizabeth hadn't asked me about what my plans are though. I haven't thought of that until she asked." Maggie said with a slight nervous voice.

"It'll be alright. I'll smooth it over with her and you'll be able to stay here with me." Quentin told her in a comforting voice.

"I hope you're right Quentin. I hope you're right." Maggie said while not sounding to reassured herself right now.

 _Monday Morning - Down on the Beach by the Caves_

Brian was on his usual morning run when he had the chance to, and remembered that his father's double was in one of the caves near here. He decided to check to make sure that no one had found the body and reported it! He found the cave and went inside to make sure that it was not disturbed.

As he went inside, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and was glad that he didn't need to light something up to look around. He finally found the spot where the coffin was, and the body was missing! He saw where the stake was at, but no body! There were no other footprints other than his that have been in here since he came here looking for a Werewolf which turned out to be his cousin Quentin.

He cursed in a few different languages knowing that would not do any good, but he felt better after he was done. He didn't know what to make of this, and vowed that he would find out! He then left the cave and returned to the Old House to inform everyone about this situation, and hopefully that his father's double was not around to cause problems for the people of Collinsport!


	23. Chapter 23

_The Old House_

Brian went into the Old House looking for someone to tell about his father's double's body that was missing now! He then saw Willie coming in from the kitchen, and had to tell him!

"Willie, have you been down to the caves by the shoreline recently?" Brian asked.

"No, but 'dares a lotta 'dat go down 'dare. Why?" Willie wondered.

"It's because the body of my father's double is missing. We have to find it before something happens." Brian told Willie.

"Too bad Barnabas is sleepin' now, he might know wat ta do." Willie said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah, too bad he's 'dead' to the world right now." Brian said before he started to laugh a bit.

Julia heard the last part there, and glared at Brian for saying something like that about his father. Willie tried to hide his smirk, but failed miserably. Julia glared at him as well. Brian explained to the two of them what happened, and hopefully both of them can come up with an idea on how to proceed. Everyone was startled by a knock on the door, and Julia went to answer it. She saw one Pr. T. Eliot Stokes standing there with his monocle in his right eye, and a smile on his face.

"Eliot, what a nice surprise to see now. What brings you here?" She asked as she let Pr. Stokes into the Old House.

"I came to see the young man that had revealed himself on Saturday night's party. I hope I'm not intruding?" Pr. Stokes said with a smile on his face.

"Of course Eliot. Willie, can you get us some coffee and tea please." Julia said to Willie while Pr. Stokes looked at Brian.

"So tell me young man, how are you doing since the incident on Saturday night?" Pr. Stokes asked Brian.

"Just fine." Was all that Brian said while keeping his mental shields up.

Brian had sense that this Pr. Stokes was somewhat of a telepath, and may try to read his mind. Brian was going to make sure that did not happen!

"Are you and Barnabas getting along alright? After all, what father and son would not have their arguments at times." Pr. Stokes said matter-of-factly.

Everyone was stunned by what Pr. Stokes had said! No one was supposed to know Barnabas's secret! Brian was going to have to come up with something fast!

"How can my cousin be my father Pr. Stokes? My father died…"

"Indeed he did die, and he rose as a vampire. You see, I had done some research on everyone in the Collins family. Your father never went to England as it was in the Collins Family History. I read some old journals from my ancestor Ben Stokes. He somewhat mentions the killings that went on after Barnabas Collins was supposed to go to England, but he never did. I had the log entries from the time that he was supposed to go there, but there's no mention of him ever leaving Collinsport. So how are the two of you getting along?"

Everyone didn't know what to do! Pr. Stokes had stated facts that he had discovered before coming here, and wanted to confront everyone here and now! Both Julia and Brian were each trying to come up with something, but neither of them had an idea of what to do now! They both looked at each other, wondering what to do next!

 _The Cannery – Quentin's Office_

Quentin was going over some paperwork that he neglected until now because of both the events of Saturday night, and what Liz had asked Maggie earlier. He wanted to marry Maggie, but was worried about if the two of them have a son, then he would be cursed as a Werewolf as well. He didn't want that to happen to Maggie, for he would never forgive himself if she found out who and what he really was!

He finished the paperwork, and gave them to his secretary Gertie to send to the proper departments. He then went to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and a quick bite to eat. He saw some of the workers there and said hello to them. They replied back with hello's of their own and went about their business. He sat at a table and sipped some of his coffee, and a bite of the cheese danish. He admired his cousin for being able to reveal who and what he was to a crowd of people like that.

So far, no one had said a bad thing about Brian, and wished he could do the same. He finished his coffee and Danish, and decided if Roger had actually done any work today. Quentin laughed to himself at the thought of one Roger Collins actually doing some work! At least he and Brian know what it's like to work for a living, not like Roger who had everything handed to him on a silver platter. He saw his cousin at his desk throwing darts at the target on the wall. He knocked on the doorframe nearly making Roger throwing the dart out the window!

"Yes Quentin, what is it?" Roger asked in a disdained voice.

"I see you're doing your part to keep the company going here Roger." Quentin said with a smirk on his face.

"I do my part when it suits me. Now what is it you want?"

"Just checking up on you dear cousin. I had done the paperwork that Research and Development needed approval before they proceeded with coming up with new ways to help the employees with processing the daily catches." Quentin told Roger.

"I see. Well if everything goes according to plan, then the safety rate should go up to protect the workers from future accidents." Roger said with a hopeful voice.

"I hope so to Roger. I would like to talk to you about something else now Roger."

"What's that Quentin?"

"Brian. I know he's not your favorite subject to talk about. Just hear me out though. He had arrange for a cookout and for Johnny Cash to be here with his own money. He had revealed himself as to what he really is, and everyone so far that I saw had nothing bad to say about him. He's been through a lot since he was born Roger. Just try to give him a chance. He did encourage David to follow his dream, and you're supporting that as well." Quentin reminded Roger with a smile on his face.

"I know you're right Quentin. It's just I'm having a hard time thinking about what he is, and what he may be capable of doing. He did tell me that I should support David if David wanted to become an artist. He does make sense even with the smart mouth he has."

"And you seem to forget that I have a smart mouth as well Roger." Quentin before he started to laugh.

"Yes, and how I still put up with it is beyond me. I'll give him a chance Quentin. Thanks for stopping by." Roger said with a smile on his face.

Quentin left and headed back to his office, not knowing what was going on at the Old House this very moment! For if he did, there is a lot of trouble going on right now! He sat behind his desk, and wondering what to do about Maggie and her situation. Hopefully he can convince Liz to let Maggie stay there and hopefully one day marry her.


	24. Chapter 24

_Late Monday Afternoon – The Old House_

Everyone was still in a state of disbelief that Pr. Stokes knew of Barnabas's secret! He made sure to stay for lunch and talked to everyone there about his discovery! He told them that while Barnabas was in the past, he had some research on when the first Barnabas Collins had gone to England in 1795, but discovered that he had never left Collinsport! He then told them that he had called an old friend of his in London to check on any Collins living in London and the surrounding area. There was none!

"Look Pr. Stokes, this sounds interesting, but what makes you think that Barnabas is my father? That would mean that he would have to be well close to two hundred years old." Brian told the Professor.

"Quite right. You see, when Barnabas was in 1897, I had some research on him. Julia, do you remember when Victoria Winters traveled back to 1795 to be with Peter Bradford?" Eliot asked Julia.

"Yes of course I do. I seem to remember that she had somehow traveled one last time to be with him. Why do you ask?"

"Because Julia, and everyone else here, I had told Barnabas that I had the means for him to travel back to when Victoria was, but it would only work on someone that was from that time period. I asked if he was from 1795, and he had a look on his face that told me everything before he told me he wasn't. I wished he had confined in me about this. I would have kept his secret. I only hope he will still trust me." Pr. Stokes said in a solemn voice.

Brian saw the look on Pr. Stokes face, and poured the Professor some Brandy and handed it to him. The Professor thanked him as he took a sip. There was a knock on the door and Willie opened it to see both Maverick and Susie standing there. He let them both inside and Susie went to Brian to talk to him.

"Hey, I thought you were coming in for breakfast this morning, what happened?" She asked him.

"Something had come up. I'm sorry I didn't show up. Forgive me?" He asked Susie while smiling at her.

"Of course silly." She said while smiling at Brian.

Maverick just rolled his eyes at the two of them. He muttered something under his breath about fools in love.

"What was that gruesome?" Brian asked Maverick.

"Nothing junior." Maverick said with a lopsided grin on his face.

Julia still wondered what she had gotten herself into when she first came here to Collinsport to find the reason that Maggie was in the condition she was in when she first met Maggie. Then she remembered that it was because of Barnabas trying to turn her into Josette. She then saw that the sun was setting, and that Barnabas would be upstairs soon! She had to figure out a way to get Eliot out of the house before Barnabas would come upstairs and see Eliot. But it was too late for that since Eliot knew of Barnabas's secret!

The sun had set, and Barnabas had risen from his coffin, and went upstairs. He saw everyone that he knew, including Pr. Stokes. Pr. Stokes just smiled at Barnabas before speaking to him.

"Good evening Barnabas, and welcome back to the land of the living." Pr. Stokes said to Barnabas.

Barnabas had a shocked look on his face at the statement that the Professor just said. He was going to ask about that, when both Julia and Brian just looked at him that the Professor knew his secret! Barnabas wasn't sure what to do now, but hopefully something could be resolved before word spread about him being a vampire!


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for not updating this story, but I had gotten a Star Wars Trilogy that I had to get out of my head! LOL! Anyway, this chapter is going to take place in the Winter time now, and will briefly explain what happened since the last chapter. Sorry about that, but with the other story that I had, plus being sick for a while, I just could not follow up with that. Anyway, hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter and future chapters as well! Thanks for reading, and stay warm if you got hit with Blizzard 2016 like I did!**

 **OOOOOO**

 _January 24_ _th_ _, 1970_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I know it's been a while since my last entry, so I'll do my best to fill in what's been going on. Came here to Collinsport, ME to investigate a vampire that had risen here, only to discover it was my father, Barnabas Collins! It was hard at first to get to know him and for him to know me and what happened to me since I was born._

 _I had told him that I was half vampire and half human which made me a Dhamphir which meant that I can be in daylight and have the same abilities as a vampire, but not their weakness's. After being here for a couple of days, Maverick shown up because of the vampire being here, and he thought that we were either going to take him or her to a safe place, or destroy the vampire._

 _While in Collinwood, I had discovered the Werewolf that had escaped me in 1897! It turned out to be one Quentin Collins! I was either to take him to one of the camps for his kind, or kill him! But after chasing him and finding him, he requested that before I destroy him, that I was to destroy his portrait that kept him alive and free of his curse. I just could not kill him, for the way he expressed his sorrow for the deaths that he caused in 1897 made me realize that I just could not do it. I know it went against everything that I was trained to do, but I just could not do it because like myself and my father, he was cursed as well._

 _I had made friends with the people that 'looked' after my father while he 'slept' during the day. One Dr. Julia Hoffman, and Willie Loomis. I saw that Dr. Hoffman was in love with my father, but he didn't see it that way before events made him realized that the two of them belonged together. Willie, like Maverick, turned out to be a good friend as well. The two of us hit it off after a day or so since we both like to joke around a bit, and that my father had 'changed' him from what he used to be._

 _I had met a waitress name Susie who works at the diner, and she had developed a crush on me that I didn't know about until one morning at breakfast at the diner, both Julia and Willie pointed out to me! I didn't know what to do since I was still grieving for the loss of Jill at the time. I know it's been over 15 years, but I couldn't see myself with anyone else until I am with Jill in the afterlife if I should die at someone's hand!_

 _That brings me to Jeremiah Trask! He had found his way to Collinsport and had planned to kill me! It was going to be at the Collinsport Annual Cookout and Dance! I had planned everything since Roger Collins was being the cheap, callous, self-centered person that felt he had to get his own way since he was a Collins! I had put him in his place a few times since I had met him, and it was worth it! Anyway, at the dance on Saturday night, Trask had taken Susie hostage and had threaten to kill her unless I reveal myself to the entire town!_

 _I did so willingly and demanded that Jeremiah release Susie! He refused, and before he could do anything, Willie drove his pickup and Maverick was in the bed of the truck and shot at Trask! Susie managed to get away, and I pulled out my sword as Trask did the same thing! He thought he could best me, but he forgot that I have been doing this for a long time! Just as I was about to deliver the killing blow, Jill appeared out of nowhere and told me that he would be dealt with by the spirits of both vampire and human that he had taken! They had both disappeared from which Jill had come from!_

 _I had returned to Collinwood with the rest of the family and had to give the backup story on my life in case someone had found the truth out about me. They believed it, and thank goodness for that! Afterwards when Susie heard the story that I told everyone, she asked me to take her home. I was surprised that she would want me to do this, but I was glad though!_

 _When we were back at her place, she told me about who and what she really was! She was born in Ancient Egypt with the name Anck-su-namun! She was a follower of Imhotep, and for a crime that he had committed, she was punished to be Immortal instead of a living Mummy like Imhotep was! Since she had told me that, I figured I better tell her the whole truth about myself! She took it in stride and held me for we felt like we were two lost souls that had to be together!_

 _I left her and went back to the Old House, and told both Julia and Willie what happened! They both knew that what I had done was wrong, and my father wasn't going to be happy about it! I didn't care because it wasn't like he could punish me since I was well over 21! HA, HA! I explained why I had done this the next night, and he realized that I had done the right thing._

 _The next day, a new member of the family came to the Old House by the name of Adam Collins. He had explained that he was the creation of a Dr. Lang, and that he was supposed to drain my father's curse off of him. But since my father had gone to 1897 to prevent Quentin from haunting Collinwood, but not his curse, my father returned to present day as a vampire once again! Adam had told us that his fiancée, Dr. Roxanne Drew had done plastic surgery on his face and that he wanted my father to know the news that he and Roxanne have planned to get married! My father went to see them the next night, and they hashed things over and apologized to each other on how they had treated one another._

 _The next morning I was jogging down by the beach, and I remembered that there was a double of my father's body in one of the caves. I went inside to make sure that no one had discovered this, only to find out that it was missing! I went back to the Old House, and told everyone that was there about this, and that the body had to be found and fast! But before anything could be done, a Pr. Stokes had shown up with news that he knew who both my father and I really was! He had found proof that my father had not gone to England in 1795, and in fact was a vampire! He had found through contacts in England that there was no Barnabas Collins that had disembarked the ship once it had reached England for it was not on the ships manifest, or that of any other ship!_

 _My father had 'woken' up later, and Pr. Stokes had confronted him with what he had discovered. He told my father that he could have told him, and that he would have kept his secret. My father knew then that he had another person that would help keep his secret, and would be of great help like Pr. Stokes had proven to be so far! My father apologized to him, for he wasn't sure at the time if Pr. Stokes should know the truth or not._

 _Then there's the double of my father! After a few weeks of the double feeding off of people in Rockport, I was finally able to destroy the vampire in a battle between the two of us! It was down by the shoreline, and it was nearly dawn! We had battled it out for most of the night, and we both had the scars to prove it! I was finally able to get a stake into the heart as the Sun was starting to rise, and he disappeared into a pile of dust! I had explained that this was the same vampire that had gotten my mother pregnant while the vampire held my father captive! Everyone believed this story and thank goodness that they did, otherwise if they knew that it was a double of my father, I don't know what would have happened then!_

 _Now this brings both me and my father to our next phase of our lives. We're both thinking of asking the two women in our lives to marry us! I know it is just a short time ago that I had met Susie, but Jill did give her blessing on the night that she had taken Trask that I should live my life now, and that one day we would be together again, and be with the daughter that I had missed out on. But for now, Susie does belong at my side as my wife and that my father and Julia belong together as well! We're both nervous on asking them to marry us, because I know they would both jump at the chance, it's just things never work out like they do for me anyway. I just hope that my father and I can find the words to ask the women that we love to marry us. It's been a long time since I had asked Jill, and I'm acting like a 20 year old right now! HA, HA!_

 _Hopefully I can find the right words to say to Susie, and that she would say yes to me! I'm also willing to give up working for the Vatican and the Vampire High Council to be with her as well! With all the money that I had earned and invested over the years, our great-great-great grandchildren would not have to worry about having to struggle to make ends meet to feed and take care of themselves for the rest of their lives!_

 _Will end this for now, and will update more, and maybe fill it with what I had done before Susie and I get married!_


	26. Chapter 26

_The Old House A Few Days after Brian's Diary Entry_

Barnabas was sitting in his chair looking at the fire place. It reminded him so much of when he was 'living' here back in 1795 with his family. Thinking of them brought something to him that he had not felt since he had been cursed. It was tears! He knew that Julia's formula was working on him, and he was able to see the sun for a few minutes longer each week as the cure was starting to work on him! He is glad now that he didn't rush Julia with curing him like he had when they had first met, for it was the one of the worst things that he had done!

Plus now having his son living here with him along with Maverick had changed him that he thought he would never find the happiness that he had sought with Josette, but now with Julia! Once he is completely cured, he wondered if he and Julia would be able to have children or not! The thought had crossed his mind several times, and wondered if Julia wanted children as well? He would ask her about this when the time was right, and hopefully that would present itself soon.

Both he and Brian were trying to come up with the words to ask the women in their lives about marrying them, and knowing them, they would be very happy to accept! Wishing that he could see his family now, knowing that his mother would approval of Julia while his father might come around accepting a woman doctor into the family begrudgingly at first, but would do so because of Barnabas.

He also wondered what his mother would say about Brian as well. Most likely if was born while his family was still alive, would have most likely have spoiled him like there was no tomorrow! She would have made sure that he was well taken care of! For his father, he would have approved him Brian and have made sure that he was an heir as well to the Collins fortune. Sarah, his dear sweet little sister Sarah, would have loved him as well because she was the one that could bring the goodness out of anyone, including their father at times.

He then thought he saw something near the entry way, and went up to see what it was. As he neared the foyer, he saw someone that he thought he would never see again! It was his little sister Sarah! He beamed at her, and she smiled back at him as well.

"Sarah, my dear sweet little Sarah! It's been so long since I've seen you! I hope that you can forgive me for what I have done since the last time you saw me?" Barnabas asked in a hopeful voice.

"I have Barnabas. I have seen what you have done since the last time, and you have become good again. I've missed you so much Barnabas." Sarah said in a little sad voice.

"And I've missed you too Sarah. Please come with me and sit on a chair." Barnabas said in a happier voice.

They went to the chairs, and Sarah and Barnabas sat across from each other looking happy like they did back in 1795. Barnabas was the first to speak.

"What brings you back now Sarah? Is there something wrong?" Barnabas asked her.

"There's nothing wrong Barnabas. Mother and father wanted me to tell you that they give their blessing on your wedding to Dr. Julia. They are happy for you now Barnabas." Sarah said with a big smile on her face!

"That's wonderful to hear Sarah! That makes me very happy to hear that! I'm sure that mother was alright with Julia, but what about father?" Barnabas asked Sarah.

"He wasn't sure about her at first, but Victoria told him that in her time that there a women that can do many things now that they were not allowed to do before. Mother said to him that times to change, and that he needs to keep up with them." Sarah told Barnabas.

That reminded Barnabas of Roger not wanting to change things at the Cannery until finally Quentin, Elizabeth, and himself told him that in order to progress further, things would have to change. He had learned that from not only Julia and Willie, but that of his son Brian as well! He didn't want changes to the Old House, but once he saw what they had done, he had finally accepted them as well! His attention was brought back to his sister now.

"Barnabas, will Brian been home soon? I would like to meet him as well." Sarah said with some eagerness in her voice.

"I don't know Sarah. After all, he is going out with someone right now, and I'm sure he'll be back long after you've gone. But if you can come back to visit, let me know somehow and I'll make sure that he is around to meet him." Barnabas told her with a big smile on his face.

Sarah was disappointed in not meeting her nephew, but she would make sure to visit when he was around the next time.

"Barnabas before I go, there's something that father wanted me to tell you." Sarah said with some happiness in her voice.

"What's that Sarah?" He asked her.

"That he's proud of you, and that he loves you very much." Sarah told him.

That brought a tear to Barnabas face! The last time he heard that from his father was the night before he thought his father was going to put the silver bullets into his heart as sunrise. He remembered that he told his father not to love him because it would only bring him death. But now that he was nearly cured and hope to marry Julia in the near future, and every good deed that he had done so far, his father loved him now!

"Sarah thank you for telling me this! It made me a very happy man right now!" Barnabas said with more tears coming down his face!

He got off the chair and went over to his sister, and knelt down before her! He held his arms open to her even though they could not touch each other, he still wanted to feel as though she was really human again, and not a spirit! She went into his arms with her arms opened as well, and went through her brother! Barnabas turned around and laughed at what had happened! Sarah laughed as well before she disappeared back to the spirit world!

Brian came home right after Sarah had left, and saw his father on the floor kneeling for some reason. He went into the Drawing Room, and slowly approached his father.

"Dad, are you alright? And why are there tears on your face?" Brian asked Barnabas.

"I'm alright son. I was just visited by your aunt Sarah, and it was wonderful to see her again! It brought me joy to see her again, and hopefully soon you'll see her as well." Barnabas said proudly while having a very big smile on his face!

Brian smiled back at his father knowing that this was great moment for him to see a relative now. Too bad Julia had to go out of town for a doctor's convention in Boston, for she would have known who Sarah was. Brian sensed that the cure was doing its job on curing his father, and he was proud of that as well! Hopefully soon both he and his father would ask the women that they love to marry them, and hopefully live happily together. But things have a way of coming after them because they were Collins, and it was not always in the best interest of the family!


	27. Chapter 27

_February 10_ _th_ _, 1970_

Collinsport was being hit with a snowstorm, and Liz told everyone at the Old House to come over to stay over until the storm was over. When Barnabas heard this, he wasn't sure what to do! Granted that Liz invited everyone to stay over, but with him still on the road to being cured, he wasn't sure what to do now! He and Brian finally came up with an idea!

"Listen, why don't I tell everyone that you're not feeling well, and that Julia will stay here until you're better." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Yes that can work. And knowing Roger, he wouldn't want to get sick himself. He would want me to stay here to make sure that I didn't spread my illness to not only him, but to everyone else in Collinwood." Barnabas said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

They both laughed at the thought of Roger not wanting anyone that was sick to come over now! They finally stopped laughing when Julia came in. They told her about what they were going to tell Liz as to why Barnabas was not coming over. She joined in the laughter as well once they mentioned Roger's name! There was a knock at the door, and Brian went to answer it. As he opened the door, a snowball had hit him in the face, and it was Susie that had thrown it! She laughed at him, and then hugged him. He saw that there was a snowbank by the door, and he picked her up and thrown her into it! He laughed at her, and she smiled at him. She got up with Brian helping her, and they went inside.

Both Julia and Barnabas saw the commotion, and smiled at the two of them. Susie then remembered why she came here.

"Brian, I have a question for both you and your father." Susie said with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it Susie?" Barnabas asked.

"Is it alright if I spend the night here? Half of the town has lost power, and my place was hit by the outage." Susie said with a sad voice.

"I can call Liz to see if she would let you stay there. I'm going to tell everyone that I can't stay there because I'm sick, and don't want to get anyone else sick as well." Barnabas said with a smile on his face.

He went over to the phone and called Collinwood. After a few minutes of back and forth with Liz on the phone, Barnabas told Susie of Liz's answer.

"She said that you can go over and stay there with everyone else. She's going to have rooms ready for you and Brian. She is the one that will help anyone whereas Roger really won't help anyone unless it's to his benefit." Barnabas said with a small smile on his face at his future daughter-in-law.

"Thanks a lot Barnabas. I really appreciate this very much. Your father is the greatest." Susie said before hugging Barnabas.

"I know, and I'm getting to know more about him every day. Just as he's getting to know me as well. Well, I better pace a bag with some clothes in it and take off for Collinwood. Now when Susie and I leave, you two have better behave yourselves, otherwise no TV for a week." Brian said with a smile and a wink to his father and Julia.

Julia just shook her head at Brian, and maybe this will be the time to see where Barnabas will take their relationship next. A few minutes later, both Brian and Susie came back down stairs and headed out the door. Susie then asked Brian a question.

"Say, what if we want some 'alone time', what do we do?" Susie wondered.

"I've found a few rooms that nobody uses anymore, and there's where we can have some 'fun'." Brian said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh you naughty boy you! You better hope that no one hears the noises that we make when we have our 'special' time now." Susie said with a wicked smile as well!

"Fear not my Egyptian Goddess for I will make sure that no one will hear us." Brian said with a lopsided grin.

Susie just smacked his arm and Brian made a mock hurt on his face and made like his arm was hurting now. They just laughed and went into Brian's car and drove over to Collinwood.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Collinwood – Drawing Room_

Liz wasn't happy that Barnabas wasn't coming over because he was sick, but at least Brian and Susie would be coming over to spend time during the snowstorm. She and Mrs. Johnson prepared more rooms in case anyone else should show up. As she came down the stairs from the second floor, she heard a knock on the door and she went to answer it. She opened the door to see both Brian and Susie standing there.

"Brian, Susie, come inside and get warmed up. Everyone else is in the Drawing Room enjoying some snacks and drinks." She told them with a smile on her face.

They hung up their coats and headed towards the Drawing Room. They saw Quentin with Maggie at his side. Quentin finally asked Maggie to marry him even though there was the threat that if they had children, if they had a boy, he maybe cursed as well. If that happened, Quentin vowed that he would tell Maggie the truth about himself then. Roger was with David playing chess which it looked like David was beating his father! Neither looked up from the chessboard fearing that the other would find a move and lose!

Brian went over to the wet bar, and made himself and Susie a couple of drink and handed Susie her's. She smiled at him as she took a sip of the drink. Everyone were snacking and talking about the storm and Brian mentioned that it was a good thing that both Willie and Maverick were out of town now, for they would be here as well! That didn't sit too well with Roger, but he had gotten use to Brian now, and would promise to be nice to him for now on.

As it started to get late, everyone started to go up to their rooms for a goodnight sleep. But being that this was Collinwood, nothing was as normal as everything else that other people would be doing, for this place is cursed for some reason for supernatural happenings throughout the centuries. For very soon there will be an adventure for two of the people that are now in Collinwood!


	28. Chapter 28

_Collinwood – 2:45am – Brian's Room_

Brian for some reason was having a bout of insomnia! The only time this would happen to him was when something was going to happen or stayed up too late and had trouble sleeping. He figured it was the latter for he was use to this now for the time since he started working for his 'employers' if you can call them that! He tried counting everything from sheep to vampire bats, but that didn't work!

As he paced the room making sure not to make any noise, even though Roger did deserve to be woken up because he was Roger, he made sure not to disturb everyone here in Collinwood. He thought about maybe a glass of warm milk when there was a knock at the door. He went and opened it to see Susie standing there with a smile on her face.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Yeah, I had thought about some warm milk, but now that you're here…" He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Not here silly. You said there were some rooms that we can go into." She reminded him.

'Yep. There in the East Wing, and Liz has them locked, but I have my ways of getting into locked places." He told her with a big grin on his face.

"Let's go then. I can't wait to get you alone now!" She said while pulling him out of his room!

As they made their way to the East Wing, they had made sure not to make as much noise as possible! They finally made it and Susie looked at Brian waiting for him to open the doors. He smiled at her as he pulled out his lock pick kit and went to work on the lock. In just a minute he had the door opened and bowed to Susie to allow her to enter first. She entered the East Wing, and was amazed by the stuff that was in there the foyer part! There was items that dated back to when the house was being built to about 20 years ago! It look like a museum to her! As they made their way to a room that Brian knew that they would not have to worry about the noise factor.

They looked in some of the rooms to see that they had not been touched since the last time they were used. Everything looked the same but needed a good cleaning with all the dust and webbing that were in each room. They found some books that they both knew were first editions that would be worth a lot of money to the Collins family if they knew that the books were here.

Brian found the room that he was looking for, and smiled at Susie. Granted it was an old, dark room, but it would serve their purpose for what they wanted to do! There was a couch in the room, and Brian led Susie to it. They slowly started kissing one another in a very passionate way. But before they could get any further, the room changed! They were both shocked by this because this had never happened to either of them from the traveling both had done!

They got off the couch, and looked at the brightly lit room and decided they had better leave! But the way that they came in was blocked by some sort of invisible wall! They could not get out of the room, and then they heard voices coming towards them! They found a closet that they went to hide in and hopefully no one was going to use! They listened to the voices, and it sounded like Liz and David! They listened to what they had to say.

"Now Daniel, if your parents knew that you were up this late, they would be mad at not only you but myself as well. I know you only had a bad dream, so you need to get some sleep now." Liz told Daniel in a firm but caring voice.

"I know cousin Elizabeth. I just wished that I didn't have that dream about my parents…" He started to tell her.

"And I'm sure that's all it was. Just a dream. Now why don't you go to your room and try to get to sleep. I'll check on you later to make sure that you're alright." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Alright cousin Elizabeth. And thanks for being here for me." He said with a smile as well before leaving.

After he left Liz remembered when Carolyn used to have nightmares as well about her parents not coming back from a trip. Elizabeth knew that Quentin and Maggie would be fine and would be returning home soon from their business trip overseas. She then turned off the lights and went to Daniel's room to make sure that he was asleep before going to her room to get some sleep herself. Once she was gone, Brian and Susie emerged from their hiding spot!

"That was close Brian. But what do we do now?" She asked him.

"Let's see if this room changes again before we leave. I think this might be a parallel time band that we stumble across somehow. If the room doesn't change soon, then we have to think of a plan of getting back to our time band somehow." He told Susie with a worried look on his face.

They waited for about an hour, and nothing happened! They looked at each other wondering what to do next!

"So what do we do next Brian?" She asked him.

"Let's see if the secret passages are the same here as in the Collinwood that we come from. I found a couple the times that I've been there, and David had shown me a couple as well." He informed her.

They slowly made their way out of the room, and headed towards the main hallway. Brian found what he was hoping for was the one entrance to one of the secret passages, and it was there! He led Susie through the passage that brought them outside of Collinwood. They were fortunate that they were wearing their street clothes right now, otherwise they would have a hard time explaining why they were in their sleepwear! Granted they didn't have their jackets with them for they had not foreseen that they would be going outside instead of the East Wing!

They were grateful that it wasn't snowing here like it did in their time band, for they would be freezing right now! They slowly made their way to the Old House hoping that it wasn't being used by anyone right now! They saw no lights on inside, but that didn't mean anything right now! As they approached the front door, Susie spotted a rolled up newspaper, and she unwrapped it. It was the same date as theirs, and just about everything else was the same as to where they came from. She then realized that she wondered if the currency was the same!

They were going to have to deal with that when the time comes though. As Brian was going to get out his little kit, the front door opened and they saw a familiar face standing there. Or at least a familiar face, for it was the face of…

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _ **To be continued in the next story! Keep an eye out for that one!**_


End file.
